Romanian Adventure
by Fredforever
Summary: Three years post war, Hermione Granger is fed up with her mundane job. She has many aspirations and so far her position has failed to allow her to chase her dreams. A Christmas visit to the burrow and an offer from none other than Charlie Weasley is about to change her life. EWE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoy this story. Check back for frequent updates as its my goal to have this completed before Christmas! Reviews are welcome and, thought is obvious, I own nothing but the idea.

December 21st, 2001

It was late on a Friday as I sat at my desk staring at the pile of papers that only seemed to grow rather than shrink in size. I let out a sign blowing a piece of long chestnut curls from my line of sight. More than three years had passed since the final battle and after going back to finish my final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I had taken a position with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic.

My two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had tried to convince me to join them in auror training after the war but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I had seen enough fighting to last a life time and the last thing I wanted was to put myself directly in the path of the last of the Voldemort followers that were being round up. In the end, my refusal to join the auror ranks set me on a path that ended the brief three month relationship I shared with Ron. We realized we were just on two very different paths that we were failing to interconnect. Thankfully the awkwardness after our failed attempt at romance was finally fading to the point that I had even agreed to spend Christmas week at The Burrow.

It was a hard adjustment trying to carve my own path without Ron and Harry, but I was managing. Already I had climbed the ranks from a basic researcher, to an assistant, and finally to a lead position that allowed me to actually be involved in creating laws and meeting with magical creatures to solve disputes. The problem was I didn't get much opportunity to create said laws and the disputes were usually incredibly trivial. Yes, I truly believed in the work I was hired to do and the end result, but the politics of it all and the length of time it took to make even small amounts of progress was wearing on my nerves.

Yes, Hermione Granger was starting to tire of her current position. Of course, my passion towards animals remained, but my talents aren't being utilized properly by filling out report after report and settling petty disputes between creatures. While I didn't want the action I faced during my school years, I did yearn for a position that would actively make me feel as if I was making an impact on creature's lives.

Sighing once more, I grabbed another piece of parchment from my inbox and read through it carefully. Rubbing my head, I decided the merpeople complaint of gindylow overpopulation in the black lake could wait. It was at this time that Harry took this opportunity to peek his head in.

He leaned casually in the doorway. His black hair stood in its normal disarray and his emerald eyes sparkled, he was clearly ready to chastise. "Hermione, what on earth are you still doing here? Not only is it seven thirty on a Friday night, but it's the Friday before Christmas hols. We've been waiting for you to start dinner."

Heat rose to my cheeks in embarrassment. In the midst of my crisis in realizing just how unfulfilling my current job was, I had completely lost track of the time. "Sorry Harry. I was just trying to leave a dent in this stack before leaving for a week, but it doesn't seem like I'm making much progress anyways. I'll be ready in a moment."

Tidying my desk, I made sure everything was filed as it should in case a colleague would need something in my absence. In the two years I had been in this office, I had barely even taken a sick day. Today was December 21st and I would not be returning until January 2nd. The prospect of being gone for that much time left me feeling slightly queasy at the amount of work I would have upon returning

Thankfully I had the foresight to bring my packed bag to the office this morning. Fifteen minutes after Harry's arrival, I grabbed my thing and we apparated to the front path of The Burrow.

There hadn't been much time during the day to overthink what the next week plus was going to hold. Mrs. Weasley had guilt tripped me in agreeing to spend my full holiday at The Burrow. I had been absent the last two Christmases due to the shared awkwardness with Ron. It just hadn't felt right to intrude on his family time. This year however, it Mrs. Weasley had had enough. She claimed that the holidays are a time for family and I was family whether Ron and I were a couple or not. The matriarch knew I had nowhere else to go and would otherwise be spending the holiday alone so there wasn't much I could argue.

Now that I was faced with the front door of the home where I had spent a good portion of my childhood, the nerves began to fester.

Harry sensed my mood shift and offered an arm around my shoulders for support. "It will be fine Hermione. Everyone is home for the holiday this year. Mr. Weasley even constructed a guest house out back for extra room. There will be plenty of distraction if you feel the need to sneak out and read for a bit."

His words were a reassurance. "I know it will be fine Harry. It's just different now, you know? Ron and I are just starting to be able to be in the same room for extended periods of time and I still think Mrs. Weasley is holding out a secret hope that this might rekindle something between us." I turned to look at him sternly. "Just to be clear, I no longer have feelings for Ron and we were a disaster together. That ship has sailed, never to return."

"No need to tell me. I was there for the brunt of it. You two fought in school but once you were in a relationship I barely recognized the two of you. He doesn't take things seriously enough and his expectations of what he wants in a wife if not something you will ever be able to fulfill. On the flipside, you need someone who can match you intellectually and hold a decent conversation. I love Ron like a brother, but he will never be one to keep up with you when you're passionate about something."

I gave Harry a look of appreciation. This was why he was my best friend after all. There was no need to explain myself to him, he just understood.

With his reassurance, I approached the door just as a tall, muscular red head opened it up.

"I was beginning to think you two changed your mind! Come in then, its cold." He motioned for us to come across the threshold.

"Charlie! I didn't know you'd be here. I haven't seen you in years!" And it was true. The last time I had seen Charlie was a month or so after the final battle. He had stayed back at The Burrow to await Fred's recovery before returning to his beloved dragon reserve in Romania. We had spent some sleepless nights during that time getting to know one another and bonding over our love of all creatures.

"Ah Hermione! What a pleasant surprise. It has been a while. Seems I've missed you my last few visits." He wrapped his strong arms around my thin frame before taking my things and ushering us towards the kitchen.

I couldn't help myself from inhaling deeply as the familiar smells of The Burrow assaulted my senses. The untrimmed tree sat in the corner filling the home with a lovely fresh scent. However, as I got closer to the kitchen, the smells of Mrs. Weasley's infamous cooking started to intermingle and I finally began to relax at the comfort it provided.

"Oh goodness Hermione, I was beginning to worry! So glad you are here. Come on now, sit down! Dinner is ready and we are just about to start."

And just like that, things began to move as if no time had passed since I had last been there. The table was filled with chatter and the clanking of dishes being moved from one person to the next. While things had definitely changed with the addition of spouses and children, the feeling one got sitting with this family had not. While I had known the family had grown, there seemed to be more people than I was expecting and it was interesting to see how the new additions were already so at ease. It was if they had always been a part of the family.

Obviously Bill and Fleur had married the summer after sixth year, but now there were several more additions. Their daughter Victoire bounced on Bill's leg, happily gumming a dinner roll. Percy had apologized to the family after the war and been welcomed back with open arms along with his longtime girlfriend Penelope. The two married shortly after the final battle. Fred had given everyone a scare when that blasted wall fell on him, but thankfully he made a full recovery. Two years after the war ended, he and George had a double wedding and married Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson respectively. Harry was the most recent addition to the family having married Ginny just a few months ago. The enlarged family radiated love and happiness and it filled me with warmth. I was glad I finally caved and accepted the invitation to stay within this chaos through the holidays.

The meal and pudding went off without an incident (unless you count the twins using a few pranks throughout the meal, but at this point that was normal). Ron gave me an encouraging nod as he began to shovel as much as he could in his mouth and I was sat between Angelina and Ginny, enjoying the opportunity to catch up with them both.

By the time the meal was over, it was late and people began to retire to her room. It was at this time Mrs. Weasley approached me regarding sleeping arrangements.

"My dear, thank you so much for agreeing to stay with us! Christmas just hasn't been the same without you. Ok now, let's see here. With the addition of so many spouses we've had to do some rearranging with the sleeping arrangements. Even with the two additional rooms in the new guesthouse outback it was still a little tricky. You'll be staying in Bill and Charlie's old room."

I quickly did the math in her head. Ron's room was no longer big enough to share now that everyone was an adult and that meant there was one extra person. It was at this time I noticed Charlie carrying a pillow and blanket to the sofa in the sitting room. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"Oh goodness, I can't impose on you like this. Charlie should take his room and I can sleep down here."

Charlie balked at the suggestion. "Mione, please. I was raised with better manners than that. I would never take a bed and force a woman to sleep on the sofa. Really, I don't mind."

But I knew better. There had been more than a few nights after the war where I was plagued with sleeplessness and came down to read only to finally fall asleep sometime later on the sofa. The backaches as a result lasted days after and there was no way I would make someone spend more than a week with that as a bed.

"This is ridiculous. We are both adults, are we not? There are two beds in that room and it seems utter rubbish to force you out of your own room. I don't mind sharing, really."

Charlie raised his eyebrows at his mother and tried to hide his smirk. If I wasn't uncomfortable with the idea, he seemed to hope his mother would allow the option that allowed him his soft, warm bed.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated a moment and shot a look at her husband. He gave a small shrug and she relented. "Oh goodness. This goes against everything I stand for, but you're right. You are both adults and its still two separate beds. I will allow it, but I will warn you both there are strong wards on ALL the bedrooms that prevent any funny business." She shot a stern look around the room at her other children. Surprisingly, Ginny was the one who looked most put out by this information.

Ron made a face at the new arrangements, but really, there wasn't much to be done. There was no reason to force someone to sleep on the sofa when a perfectly good been sat being unused. Instead, Ron grabbed one last bottle of butterbeer and stomped up to his room.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head slowly. "That boy really needs to get his temper under control if he ever plans to find a nice witch to settle down with." She turned her attention back to Charlie and me. "You two, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Don't make me regret my decision to allow this." With one last stern look, she kissed our cheeks goodnight and headed for her own room.

After she retreated, Charlie and I shared a brief look followed by a shoulder shrug. It was getting late and the topic was clearly settled. Charlie grabbed my bag and we made their way up the rickety steps.

Upon arrival to the room, we began to dig through our bags for night clothes. When I had found mine, I turned to tell Charlie I was headed for the bathroom to find him already shirtless.

My face heated and my pulse quickened at the unexpected sight. "Oh, um, I'll just head to the bathroom to change. I'll knock before I come back in."

Charlie seemed completely oblivious to my fumbled exit and simply shrugged as he continued to change.

I tried to explain away the reaction I had. Sure, it had been quite some time since I had been with a man in any state of undress, but eventually I had to accept that Charlie was in excellent physical condition and it was natural to admire his toned physique. Several scars were evident, most likely from dragon encounters and I had noticed a tattoo on his left shoulder blade. I didn't get a good look at it, but knowing it was there intrigued me.

Putting Charlie from my mind, I made my way to the bathroom and changed into a deep purple tank top and sleep pants. Upon returning we bid each other goodnight and turned off the lights.

If only falling asleep was that easy. What seemed like hours later I was still tossing and turning with hopes of a good night's rest fading by the minute.

"Knut for your thoughts?" The sound of Charlie's low voice startled me and I gave a small squeak.

I felt terrible that my restlessness was effecting him. "I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to keep you up." I slowly sat up in the bed.

"No worries. I just came off a week of overnights at the reserve. It might be two hours later in Romania, but I've been working from eight in the evening until six in the morning the last seven nights." Charlie slowly got up from his bed and made his way over toward mine. He made a motion for me to scoot over and I looked at him quizzically.

"Charlie, you know your mum has wards up. You can't just sit in bed with me."

At that he laughed. "And you supposed to be the brightest witch of our age. Are you forgetting who else shared this room? Bill is the top curse breaker Gringott's has. Do you honestly think he wouldn't have found a way to remove mum's wards?" My eyes went wide at the revelation. "Yes, now you get it. So, scoot!"

Sliding over, I made room for his muscled frame. The bed was still somewhat small and as he apparently went to bed shirtless, it caused our bare shoulders to press against one another.

"So what's on your mind that has you still up at one in the morning?"

I let out a big sigh and rested my head on Charlie's shoulder. It really was nice to see him again, he seemed to understand me and took the time to ask after me in a way that differed from the others. It wasn't just asking to be polite, he truly wanted to hear my plight and in turn he usually gave solid advice. Harry was always looking out for my wellbeing, but he could be quite oblivious most of the time.

"I don't know really. It's kind of everything and nothing at the same time. Work has been really getting to me lately. I turned down a position with the auror department because I was tired of chasing evil. I wanted to complete my education and make a difference for magical beings. While I have moved up the ranks, I still just don't feel like I am making any headway. The days seemed to be filled with settling minor squabbles between creatures that are already protected. Supporting them is obviously a big part of what our department does, but there is just so much. When I finally do have the opportunity to work on the projects I'm passionate about there is very little support from my coworkers. It seems no one wants to touch werewolf or house elf rights with a ten foot pole. So this leaves me with a boring desk job wondering if I'm even making any impact. I go to my empty flat at night so mentally exhausted and frustrated I have a glass of wine and go right to bed. Not that I have much to do anyways. It seems everyone is all paired off. I even heard Ron has been seeing Pavarti Patil for a while. Of course no one wants to flat out tell me that because of our shared history. That's beside the point." I sighed heavily again. "I guess I just didn't think after so many years of fighting this is how I was going to spend my days."

Charlie took a moment to think over my words. He knew I was a strong woman and to bare myself emotionally like this he knew was me placing a large amount of trust in him He clearly didn't want to take his response lightly. I could see him battling himself in his mind and knew he had an answer, but was unsure what my reception would be.

"I can only imagine how hard that must be. You chose a career hoping to help people and you are just getting thwarted at every turn. It must be a constant daily frustration that mounts with every task you get that takes you from your goal." I nodded slowly against him, wondering where he was taking this train of thought. "It also must be difficult on a personal side. You grew up with Harry and Ron as your best friends. While I'm sure you don't regret it and you learned things about yourself by dating Ron, it changed the dynamic. Add in people starting to pair off and it's just not the same which means your support system has changed. Typically, as people grow and finish school, they form new friendships with those they work with, but you're in a position where your coworkers don't share your values and that prevents long lasting friendships and relationships from forming."

There was a sudden wetness on my cheek and I quickly brushed away the stray tear with the back of my hand. "You hit the nail on the head Charlie. It's just so unfulfilling and lonely."

He hesitated a moment before responding. "I might have a solution."

His words caused me to sit up and tilt my head in question. I had been stressing all week over my unhappiness. How could he solve my problems so quickly?

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You see, I am in an upper position at the reserve. I head up a team and one of my guys will be retiring next year. I have been given the approval to hire an intern to train over the next year and take over his position. I'm not sure why I didn't think of it sooner, but with your knowledge on creatures and your dueling skills, you would be absolutely perfect for my team."

Mouth dropping in surprise, I just stared for a minute before my brain could catch up with what he was asking.

"I- I couldn't. I can't just leave…." Holding up a hand Charlie silenced me.

"You can, but I won't pressure you. Mum told me you're here until you return to work on the second. I will be here until then as well. Take the downtime to think about it. Give me an answer before you return to work. Either way, I'll support you. Based on what you've just told me though, it sounds like this is the perfect opportunity for you. A chance to directly benefit and care for some beautiful creatures. And the people at the reserve are some of the nicest you'll ever meet. They become a second family and look out for one another. You would be an amazing addition." His tone suddenly turned unsure. "Just tell me you'll think about it?"

I slowly nodded my head as I took in all the information. "Ok, I can think about it."

"Wonderful." I could see in the sliver of moonlight the smile that reached from ear to ear. "Now that you got that off your chest, how about we try for some sleep?"

"Probably a good idea. Good night Charlie. And," I hesitated, "thank you for the offer. I will consider it carefully."

"I didn't expect otherwise. Night Mione."

He moved back to his own bed and I now had a head full of new thoughts to keep her awake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites! I'm plugging away on this each night and have the next two chapters just about ready to go

December 22nd, 2001

I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and the clatter of plates. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was already well after nine. Normally I was an early riser, but the sun was nearly up when I finally found sleep.

Glancing at the other bed I noticed that Charlie was already up and awake. Taking the opportunity to be alone, and knowing that wouldn't happen for the remainder of the day, I thought again to Charlie's offer the night before. While I had more than a week to decide, now that the offer was there, it was something I would obsess over until the decision was made.

The thing that worried me most was that, while it was in my nature to over analyze everything and make lists regarding pros and cons, my mind was screaming at me to take the offer without so much as a thought. My career choice had never been about money. After the war it was discovered my parents had been killed by a drunk driver just six months after I had wiped their memory. I contacted their solicitor and found a significant amount of money was held for me along with the profits from the sale of my childhood home and their dental practice. That money plus the award from the ministry for my part in Voldemort's defeat and I really never needed to work. However, I believed in doing good with my time and I would never be a person to just sit back and do nothing from day to day.

Continuing on that thought, perhaps that was the problem. My current position felt a little like that's what was happening. It was going through the motions while never actually getting anywhere. Sure, I helped with spats between creatures and beings, but with the type of cases I was dealt, I may as well have been a nursery school teacher breaking up fights amount toddlers. Charlie was offering a chance to help care for dragons.

Having read up on the subject as well as had many a conversation with Charlie himself, I knew what a big responsibility it was. The reservation was in place to help protect wizard kind from exposure, but also to look after the dragons themselves who were known for fighting amongst breeds and decimating populations. The Romania reserve was responsible for the majority of the dragons in the UK and the handlers cared for them from egg through death. This meant proper medical care, food, exercise, and protection from poachers. It was a huge responsibility and Charlie often referred to the dragons as his children.

The idea to care for such a large creature and have the ability to bond with them as well as ensure their safety was something intriguing. I wouldn't be passing any laws if I took the position, but that wasn't something that was happening in my current role either. It would, however, give me the ability to enforce laws and regulations ensuring the adequate care and protection of the fascinating creatures.

I shook my head quickly as I was starting to think in circles. It was definitely time to get some food. Making my way downstairs, I noticed only Charlie, Ginny, Harry and Ron present at the table. Mrs. Weasley was the first to notice my arrival.

"Hermione darling, there you are! You must be working too hard, you're usually the first one down! Come, have some food. I have fresh pancakes with fruit all ready for you."

Charlie motioned for me to take the seat beside him and I complied. It was then that Ron shot daggers in our direction, clearly still upset from the night before. Seeing his reaction was all I needed to make my decision. I could feel my nostrils flaring as I loaded my plate with food, my own anger bubbling to surface in response to Ron. Clearly, I needed space and to get away for a while. Charlie just happened to offer the right opportunity at the right time.

Now that I had hastily decided I was going to except the position, I needed to figure out how to tell Charlie. Saying something today would probably make me look desperate and so I decided waiting a few days would be best.

Despite how out of character it was for me to make such a rash decision, now that I had done so, there was a certain sense of calm I hadn't felt in an incredibly long time. The spontaneity at leaving my current position to start something new was causing a thrill to run through my veins. The excitement was something that I was slowly coming to realize I had been missing in my life. No more nine to five desk job (though my hours tended to be closer to seven to seven). No more paper pushing. No more dreading going into work each day. Yes, it looked like the New Year would bring new beginnings and a fresh start. Yes, 2002 was going to be my year.

My reflective thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. We had just finished breakfast and she was clearing the plates. "All right. There is so much to do! Christmas is just three days away. Ron, I want you to degnome the garden. Bill and Fleur are taking care of Victoire so they have enough on their hands. Percy and Penelope are helping with the wrapping. Harry and Ginny, I'd like you to put up the fairy lights on the house and the gardens. Fred and George have taken the girls to the shop so they won't be much help around here. Let's see, that leaves Charlie and Hermione. Why don't the two of you team up to do the inside decorations. The tree needs trimming and the garland and mistletoe needs to be hung. I'll be working on feeding you lot and that will take most of the day." She made a shooing motion and the five of us rose from the table.

Ron was still making a nasty face and refusing to talk to me. Harry gave a simple shrug and got up to follow Ginny. I was beginning to dread Ron finding out I would be leaving. He seems to have a specific problem with me continuing to be paired with Charlie, though I'm not sure why. Perhaps he had the same notions as his mother that this would be a good opportunity for us to reconnect. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley had seemed to take notice that wouldn't be the best idea and so far had been doing her best to keep us separate.

In all honesty, this was one of the reasons I couldn't be with Ron. He had no considerations for others emotions. Really, he was completely oblivious to them. But his own emotions were out of control. The smallest thing seemed to set him off and it was making him more controlling with each passing day. Being as independent as I am, it was suffocating to be with him. Not knowing what would set him into a rage and just constantly walking on egg shells. Yes, it was good we ended our relationship. I refuse, however, to give up the rest of his family just because he has been a prat. As Charlie pointed out the night before, they are the only family I have left and I won't let him take that from me.

With our assignment in hand, I excused myself to go upstairs and have a quick shower and get ready for the day. The Burrow was homey, but it was not expertly built and was often drafty so I dressed in a pair of dark wash fitted jeans and a cozy, deep blue sweater. While my hair had tamed considerably since my Hogwarts days, there was still a lot of it. Knowing the physical work we would be doing, I gathered it all in a messy bun on top of my head to keep it out of my eyes.

Deciding this was good enough for today, I emerged and met up with Charlie downstairs. "Alright Char, what first?"

He seemed to consider my question carefully. "Let's start with the tree. That will clear out a lot of the boxes around here and leave us room to hang the other things."

I nodded in agreement and we began to work. Holiday music was softly playing in the corner as we sorted through the boxes of ornaments. Pulling them out carefully, I came across a handmade frame with a wizard photograph in the center. The image instantly made me giggle and Charlie reached over to grab it.

"Come on, I was four! How was I supposed to know mum was dressing me like a girl?"

It was true. The image contained a smiling Charlie, hair long and piled high on his head in a ponytail. His clothing was most definitely feminine and if you didn't know who you were looking at, you would definitely think it was a girl.

I ruffled his short, thick, red hair playfully. "I don't know Charlie. Maybe you should grow it out again? We could trade hair advice."

"Ha. Ha. Mione. Not funny. Besides, with the dragons it's easier to keep it short. Less chance of a fire hazard." He gave me shoulder a playful push with his own and hung the ornament on the tree anyways.

I hadn't thought of that. Would I need to cut my own hair when I moved? Suddenly I realized exactly how much there was to do. I needed to give notice at the Ministry, notify my landlord I'd be leaving, pack, all of that.

Charlie must have noticed the panic on my features. "Earth to Hermione! Everything ok?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Sorry Charlie. Just thinking is all."

He cleared his throat nervously. "Speaking of thinking. Have you given any thought to my offer? Do you have any questions?"

"I guess I am curious to how it would work. What are the accommodations like and whatnot?" I wasn't going to tell him I had already made up my mind, but I would need to know how to plan for those things.

"Oh, well I suppose that's a valid question. Each member of the team has their own hut on the same block. Makes it easier to form a community that way, though there is a lot of socializing and communication between the other teams as well. The huts come fully furnished, but they aren't much. Probably about the size of your current flat. There's a bedroom, spare room that most of us use as an office, a living room, dining room and kitchen. Many people opt to transfigure or charm the furniture to their liking, but plenty just leave it as is which is fairly plain and neutral, but comfortable." He paused for a moment while he reached to hang one of the higher ornaments.

"Let's see. There is a wonderful garden on site and you're allowed to take as much produce as you need for cooking. There is a mess hall as well that we use for gatherings, team events or holidays. If you want items like dry goods, meat and dairy they need to be special ordered. There is a town nearby that we sometime visit during off times or to stock up on supplies. Most of the time though is spent with our dragons. There is always something to do, someone to feed, a new hatchling to care for or wards to reinforce."

Suddenly he was right in front of me, his tone serious. "Listen Hermione, I have been doing this for over ten years now. I honestly can say I can't imagine a better way to spend my time. I love it as much today as I did when I started, or perhaps even more. There's a fire in your eye, I can see it and I think that once you step foot there, it will be hard to pry you away."

His intensity startled me for a moment and I was entirely sure how to react. "I believe you Charlie. I will get an answer to you soon, ok? Look, the tree is done! Want to help me hang these garlands?"

The change in task was just what we needed. Nothing he had told me would scare me away from the decision I had already made. It did make me feel better to know that while I would be close to people, I wouldn't have to share a home. One thing I have grown to appreciate is my own space.

Remembering the task at hand, I re-centered my focus as I climbed on a step stool to have a better aim with my wand to hang the garland. Charlie was behind me instructing me to hang it straight. Above the doorways, we were hanging the mistletoe as well. It was at this point that I tripped on the stepstool and fell right over the side.

To my surprise, instead of the pain I was expecting, I felt two strong arms embrace my thin body. Looking up, my eyes met the shocked face of Charlie Weasley.

"Merlin Mione. Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Charlie, I lost my footing. I'm good now though, you can let go."

I watched as his face took on a pink hue. "One small problem with that."

He looked up and my eyes followed. It seems he literally caught me under the mistletoe. Funny thing about mistletoe in the wizarding world. When you find yourself underneath it with another person, you become stuck in the spot until you share a kiss.

The expression on his face was difficult to interpret. He seemed to be having some type of internal battle with himself.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but we are stuck here until we do something about it." I'm not entirely sure where that bravery came from. Inside my stomach was aflutter. I hadn't given much thought to Charlie in a romantic capacity, but it was hard to ignore that he was an attractive bloke.

Resigning to our fate, he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on mine. It was clear he had intended just a short peck, something to satisfy the magical plant, but when our lips touched, something happened. There was a spark where our lips connected and the longer we remained attached, the more it spread through my body. He continued, gentle and tentative and I responded in kind. We seemed to be testing this new feeling between us.

Finally, he pulled away and we were released from our bind. He cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry about that. Not sure why mum insists on having these up really. I think she likes to mess with us."

His cheeks were flushed as I'm sure mine were as well. My mind was reeling and it was hard to focus on his words, but I somehow managed. "Its ok. I don't mind. I know it was the plant."

Stupid, stupid, stupid. As soon as I said it and I saw the look of disappointment on his face I knew it was the wrong thing to say. But what else was there? It wasn't as if I fancied him. I mean, he had seven years on me and I really didn't know him that well. Sure we had formed a friendship after the war, but I haven't exchanged more than a letter or two with him in the three years since. Aside from that there's the fact that he's about to be my boss as well as being the brother of my ex-boyfriend. What a mess this was turning into.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, we returned to our task of decorating the house. Having something to do distracted us and alleviated some of the awkwardness. Still, I wasn't completely sure I would be looking at Charlie the same way again. That kiss made me feel thing in places no other kiss has made me feel before. Knowing it would do no good to dwell on feelings for Charlie just as I was about to accept a position on his team, I filed the thoughts away and focused on the upcoming holiday.

It took us most of the day, pausing only for lunch. Mrs. Weasley insisted on not just the sitting room being decorated, but the entire house. Each room had some type of element letting those who entered know it was a festive time of year.

After we got passed the initial awkwardness from our kiss, we had a really good day together. We spent it conversing and catching up on missed time. He regaled me with tales of his dragon adventures and I had him in stitches as I told of some of the more ridiculous requests I had to deal with lately. By the time dinner arrived, we were in a good place.

Everyone ate together and, exhausted from the day's work, most of us retreated to our rooms shortly after pudding. It was there that Charlie and I repeated our nightly routine from the evening before. However, tonight I managed to fall asleep rather quickly. Images of dragons dancing in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for reading! This chapter gets fun. Also, I know that How to Train your Dragon didn't exist in 2001, but for the sake of this story, it did! Also, to the guest reviewer, I totally agree! Ron needs to be taken down a few notches! Glad you're enjoying so far

December 25th, 2001

The next two days passed rather pleasantly. There was food and games and plenty of time to read and catch up with everyone. Harry had progressed in his career and was now Head Auror, a title he wore proud. Ginny had just made the main roster after sitting on the Hollyhead Harpies reserve team for two seasons. Ron had recently made the decision to leave the auror department and would be joining Fred and George at Weasley Wizard Wheezes shortly after the start of the year. He seemed to be struggling with his decision a bit and his attitude had been on the sour side, but since the family was ignoring that, I did too.

Speaking of Fred and George, it wasn't until the fabulous Christmas Eve dinner Mrs. Weasley had put together that they were around long enough for me to have a conversation with them. It seems the shop was busier than ever. In February they are due to open a second location in Hogsmeade and it had been announced that both Angelina and Alicia were pregnant and due in May.

As for Bill and Fleur, not much had changed except being busy chasing after their little one. Percy, too, didn't reveal much. It seemed his relationship with the family was still rocky and he preferred to call little attention to himself while he was around and instead was just happy to be included.

It was a nice change of pace to slow down and spend time with my adoptive family. I hadn't realized in my own grief at my failed relationship with Ron how much it had affected my relationship with the rest of them. To be able to throw work from my mind and reconnect was a much needed balm for my soul.

When I awoke on Christmas morning, there were butterflies flitting around. I felt lighter and happier than I had in sometime, but the reality that I was about to completely upheave my life was causing some nerves. In years past I had awoke to a pile of gifts at the foot of my bed, but this year Mrs. Weasley had insisted we open gifts under the tree after breakfast. Having a little one old enough to open gifts had apparently changed the dynamic of the holiday. Everyone was excited to see Victoire's reaction to their gifts rather than having private openings.

Charlie was the only one that beat me down to the breakfast table. "Morning Mione. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Charlie." I returned with a smile as I sat down and helped myself to a decent portion of French toast and a fresh chocolate croissant.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen beaming. "Oh the children are starting to wake! I'm going to get the others so we can get our day started!"

Charlie and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was clear that she was just as excited as a little kid on Christmas herself.

A few minutes later the others slowly made their way sleepily down the stairs. Breakfast was shared as everyone began to wake up and get caught up in the magic of Christmas morning.

As everyone finished up, Mrs. Weasley cleared the plates and we all made our way to the sitting room. Charlie nudged me. "We did pretty good with the decorations. Yeah?"

I was interrupted from giving a response as I was handed a pile of gifts from Mrs. Weasley. It was at this time that my nerves began to make themselves known. I was having trouble concentrating as the rest of the presents were distributed and we all took turns going in a circle opening them one by one.

The sweater and fudge I received from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought me some comfort. I also opened a set of beautiful new quills and my favorite Honeydukes chocolate from Harry and Ginny. Ron of course didn't put much effort into his gift as his package contained a five sickle gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts.

We continued going round the room as we all took turns opening one gift at a time, everyone getting particularly quiet then overly excited as Victoire opened her gifts. Finally, I saw it was Charlie's turn and he was opening my carefully wrapped package. My heart was in my throat and I was suddenly questioning whether this had been an appropriate time for him to open such a gift.

He carefully removed the wrapping paper and studied the book I had chosen. It wasn't easy and a carefully maneuvered trip to Muggle London yesterday had been necessary to pull it off. He opened to the first page of "How to Train your Dragon" and studied the note inside.

In my careful script I had penned, "Hopefully you're a good trainer and my experience is a bit better than that described in this book. Looking forward to joining your team. – H"

His mouth dropped open as he looked at me then read the words a second time.

"Oy, Charlie, you're going to catch flies! What has you so floored?" Fred yelled across the room.

Charlie's eyes met mine. "You mean it? You're going to do it?" I simply nodded my head. He gave a woot and pumped a fist in the air. "Hermione's coming to Romania!"

It was at this point that all hell broke loose.

Ron's voice was the first I heard through the chaos. "What do you mean you're going to Romania?!" The veins in his neck were popping and I had never seen such a look of pure anger on his face. His outburst caused the whole room to quiet and all eyes were on me.

My face heated and I wasn't completely sure what to say. The embarrassment at Ron's behavior was completely overwhelming. I didn't think ahead to anyone's reaction other than Charlie's. Even if I had, this isn't what I had expected. Before Ron could further explode, I tried my best to explain.

"Its simple really. I've been unhappy in my position for some time and thinking about a change. I want something where I can make more of a difference in creature's lives. I mentioned it to Charlie and he told me about a position opening up at the reserve. I've decided to take it."

"You can't work on a dragon reserve. You're a girl! You belong here. You can't just pick up and move like that!"

Now my anger was rising to meet his. "How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do Ronald. I am a grown woman who is perfectly capable of making my own decisions. You have no right to dictate my life. This is something I want to do and the decision is made. End of story."

Ron looked at me fuming and his eyes swept from me to Charlie and back again. "You're screwing him, aren't you? My own brother. How could you do this to me? I always knew you were a slag. How long has this been going on?"

My mouth dropped open and I'll bet if one looked close they could actually see the steam coming out my ears. Before I could respond, it was a very stern Mr. Weasley that interrupted.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, your behavior is completely uncalled for. How dare you insult a woman and hurl accusations. We've raised you better than that and I will not stand for one of my son's to disrespect someone in such a way under my roof. You can leave until you've calmed down."

The room went deadly silent. Usually the disciplinarian was Mrs. Weasley and it wasn't often that Mr. Weasley lost his temper in such a way. Ron, unable to do much else, balled up the lovely sweater he had received, threw it on the floor and stomped out the back door.

After a moment, my shock cleared enough for me to see the mess I had made of things. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I really didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just thought it would be a fun way to tell Charlie I accepted. I'll go grab my things and leave as well."

Before I could even get up off my place on the floor, Mr. Weasley interrupted me. "Don't you dare Hermione. Ron has been a loose cannon for months now. His decision to leave the auror department seems to really be messing with his heard. We've been trying to give him his space as he sorts himself out, but he's been making terrible decisions left and right and his temper has been a mess. You are a guest in this house and I for one am honored that you have chosen us to be the first you share this news with. A change of this magnitude is a major life event and not one to be taken lightly. You deserve all the support we can give you."

My heart swelled and tears pricked my eyes. This time I did get up, but it was to embrace Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you so much. Your support is the greatest gift I could receive this year."

"Oh dear, you know we will worry about you, but Charlie will take great care of you and keep careful watch to make sure you're safe. Wont you Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley gave him a glare that clearly said, 'You better not let anything happen to her.'

Charlie scrambled under his mother's eyes. "Oh course!" Though as I took my spot next to him I heard him mutter, "Though from what I've heard she can more than take care of herself." After everything that had transpired, I thought it was wise for him to keep that thought out of range of his mother's hearing.

The rest of the morning passed without incident. However, Mrs. Weasley could be seen periodically shaking her head and murmuring "The nerve of that boy!" when she thought others weren't looking.

Personally I was torn. I felt great about my decision, but Ron's actions had left me doubting myself. Thankfully, just before lunch, Harry grabbed my attention. We put on our snow things and headed out to the backyard for a short stroll.

"So, Romania huh?"

"I know it seems drastic Harry, but I really think its what I need. I will be able to directly care for the animals while giving myself some space to figure out who I want to be. I didn't realize it until the position was offered to me, but I have been suffocating here. Everyone knows who I am and its difficult to go out because I don't want the attention. So I end up drowning myself in work and the more I work the more I realize that I'm just not getting to where I want to be. I need some time to sort myself out away from everything."

Harry nodded his head. Out of anyone in my life, he would understand how difficult the attention is. "I get it Hermione. I really do. It's just going to be weird. I'm used to be able to hop on the elevator at work and stop in to see you or grab you for lunch whenever I want. You've always stuck by me no matter what the accusations. Hell, even when I was a brat when we were younger you always forgave me and never wavered in your loyalty. You're my best friend and I'm going to miss you."

I stopped in my tracks. Harry and I had always been close, but I didn't think he would be this put out by my choice. "Its really not that far Harry. You can still floo call and write. I'll be able to come home for the holidays and hopefully when I do so I will be a better version of myself."

He nodded once again but then grabbed at the back of his neck nervously. "You're right, as always. We've just never been that far apart and it will take some getting used to, but I really do support you in this. I do have to ask though," He hesitated, "_is_ there anything going on between you and Charlie?"

I rolled my eyes. Thank you Ronald Weasley for putting THAT idea in Harry's head. How on earth did I explain this? My thoughts momentarily drifted back to the kiss we shared a few days prior. "No, I don't think there is. I mean we were close after the war and we've always got along. He's seven years older than me so I highly doubt he would find anything interesting about me romantically. Besides, he's Charlie. He holds the title for Weasley least likely to settle down."

Harry wasn't an auror for nothing. "You mentioned he wouldn't see anything in you. Does that mean you've considered him as something other than a friend?"

Of course he would pick up on that. "Harry, this is hardly the conversation I would choose to have with you." However, he asked and I decided I could trust him with my thoughts more than anyone else. "But if you must know, it would be a lie if I said I hadn't noticed he is rather fit and easy on the eyes. We've had plenty of conversations and he is one of the few people who has been able to keep up with me intellectually. Not just about creatures, but other topics as well." I bit my lip wondering if I should divulge anymore.

"There's something else you're not telling me."

Right, head auror. "Well, we got stuck under the mistletoe while we were hanging the decorations and we sort of kissed. Now before you go ruffling my feathers you know we couldn't get out any other way. He's about to be my boss. I doubt it meant anything to him."

He appraised me carefully. "But it meant something to you?"

I thought that over carefully. Did it mean something to me? It had been well over a year since I had even been on a date. Was the reaction I had due to lack of male attention, or was there actually something just below the surface that I hadn't noticed before?

"Harry, I think it was just a kiss that happened because of the situation. As I stated before, there is a large age gap and he's going to be my superior. Not to mention the fact that he's Ron's older brother. It would be completely inappropriate. I'm sure anything I felt in the moment was just surprise."

Grabbing my arm Harry stopped us from walking further. "Listen. I understand everything you just said. But Hermione, you've been alone for too long. I'm not saying that anything is going to happen with you and Charlie, or you and some new guy you meet at the reserve, but I'm asking you put aside everything you just said and be open to the possibility. You are an amazing person and, if you allow yourself to let down your guard a bit, you may just find yourself someone equally as amazing. When that does happen, don't think of what anyone else will think. The only thing that matters is that you're happy."

My arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders as I fought back the tears threatening to spill over. I never knew he had paid that much attention. "Thank you Harry. I promise to make the most of this experience. I'm really going to try and make an effort."

Eventually, we let go and he took my hand as we walked back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little bit on the shorter side, but Hermione needed a little girl time. I'll keep them coming!

December 26th, 2001

The rest of Christmas day was rather uneventful, but full of constant noise. There were quidditch friendlies, butterbeers, firewiskey, lots of food, and just a general feeling of joy. It was well after midnight when my head hit the pillow (slightly fuzzy from the firewiskey) and so it was not a welcome feeling when Ginny jumped on my bed at 6am.

"Come on Hermione, its boxing day! We've got to beat the crowds!" Ginny was a force to be reckoned with on a good day, but nothing came between her and her love of shopping.

Groaning, I tried to push her off but had little success. "As if that would work. We haven't gone out together in so long and you're leaving soon. This might be our last chance at a girl's day for a long time!"

She always knew how to guilt me into doing things I loathed.

"Fine, I'm up! Give me thirty minutes to get ready and we can go."

"You've got twenty. See you downstairs!" And at that she was off.

I huffed when I heard a soft chuckled from the other side of the room.

"I don't know what you're laughing about. She's your sister."

"I know, but I'm not the one she suckered into braving the Boxing Day crowds with."

He had a point, but I would never admit it. Instead, I threw the sweater I had been thinking about wearing at his face. Of course he caught it was ease and appraised it.

"It looks warm and the color is nice on you. I might suggest getting a mix of warm and cool clothes along with some fireproof boots, gloves and a vest while you're out today."

I stopped searching through my bag. I hadn't even thought of what I might need to purchase in prep for my move. His suggestion was welcome and I made mental note to pick up those things. "Good to know. Anything else I should procure while I battle the crowds today?"

He seemed to give that some thought. "No, not really. Most of the items are provided by the reserve. The clothing though, it's always nice to have your own instead of the generic and often ill-fitting things they provide."

I gave him a quick nod and made a mental note to corner him in the next few days to find out what all I need to prepare for the move.

He tossed my sweater back and I headed for the bathroom to get ready. Deciding there was no need to rush to meet Ginny's demands, I took my time and was down in the thirty minutes I had originally asked for.

Ginny rolled her eyes before grabbing my arm and apparating me to Diagon Alley. "Hey! I could have apparated myself you know."

"I know, but it's more fun to take you off guard." Her smirk rivaled that of the twins. "Alright. Where should we go first? And don't you dare say Flourish and Blotts!"

I gave her a pout, but tried not to be too put off by it. I couldn't disagree that if we started there we would probably take most of the day. If I was going to be dragged along for shopping she could at least make it worth my time by letting us stop at the end. "Fine. We don't have to stop there, but I would like to pop in before I go. I want to get some resource materials to look through before I leave."

The redhead took this as her opportunity to interrogate her friend. "Speaking of you leaving. Care to tell me exactly what is going on between you and my brother? I mean, first you're sharing a room, and now you're suddenly uprooting your life to move to Romania. There's got to be more to the story. Are you seeing him?"

I sighed heavily. Of course this would be a repeat of last night's conversation. "As I told your husband last night when he cornered me, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Charlie. And I hardly think it would be fit to go after my new boss who, oh by the way, also happens to be my ex-boyfriend's brother. Definitely not the smartest move I could make."

Ginny lifted her shoulder. "You have to admit it though, you two would make a pretty good match."

I threw my hands up. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

My action caused several heads to turn in our direction. Just great. That was exactly what I needed. The whispers had already started before I drew attention to myself and now they were increasing rapidly. I pulled Ginny into Fortescue's to get away from some of the crowd. I hated the attention I naturally drew as we walked down the lane. I didn't need to make a scene and cause it to be worse.

Ducking into the shop provided some cover as most people weren't apt to stalk after me. They just wanted to eaves drop and stare when I was naturally in their line of sight.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I took a look around. After the war the shop had reopened and added a coffee and tea bar. We made our way over and each ordered our preferred coffee. Taking a seat in a secluded corner I picked up our conversation.

"Ginny, this has nothing to do with Charlie. It doesn't even have anything to do with Ron. It does, however, have everything to do with me. I need this more than you know. I hate my flat, I hate the gossip, I hate my job, and I'm always alone. Charlie has offered me a position to do something positive with my knowledge and skills as well as a community to be a part of. I didn't realize it until he said something, but I am missing that sense of action and being a part of a team."

I watched as her face fell. "I didn't realize you felt that way. Why didn't you tell us you were feeling left out?"

Of course that was the part she picked up on. "Gin, you're taking it the wrong way. I'm happy for you guys, really. My life is not your responsibility, its mine alone. We are all growing up and our lives are changing. As a result our relationships change and morph to accommodate that. I just realized that my life wasn't moving in the direction I had thought it would and I'm taking the steps to correct that. That's all, I promise."

She eyed me for a moment, clearly trying to decide if I was being honest. Finally making up her mind, she nodded sadly. "Alright. I believe you, but you have to promise this won't change us. You're still my best girlfriend and maybe I haven't been the best friend since all the wedding craziness, but I still want to be there for you."

"Thank you Ginny. That means the world to me." She gave my hand a squeeze.

Assessing the situation through the window, it looked like the crowd that had been staring had dissipated leaving the normal Boxing Day traffic. We grabbed our coffees and headed out into the craziness.

While I had been hesitant to go in the first place, I was glad Ginny encouraged me to get out. It was nice to have some one on one girl time and I did get quite a few things I would need. Heck, I even treated myself to quite a few things I wouldn't need including an adorable plum dress that would be perfect for a night out. I really had no idea why I bought it since I hadn't had a night out in forever, but it was flattering and I couldn't resist. When we were satisfied with our purchases, we shrunk them down and returned to The Burrow.

Things had calmed down slightly, but Ron still hadn't returned. I was saddened by his absence in the sense that I missed the old Ron. The friend I grew up with. He used to seem so loyal, but his behavior these days was bordering insane. Harry's relationship had suffered with him as well and neither of us knew what was really going on with him these days. Recounting his words from last night fill me with anger that he had the audacity to say what he had said and part of me wished I would never see him again. I seriously wondered what had made him think it was ok to shout those accusations.

The day of shopping had worn me out and all I really wanted to do was climb the stairs and lay down for a bit, but we had made it back in time to sit down to another overly filling dinner. Afterwards I took my place in the sitting room and started to look through a few of the books I had purchased that day.

I had tried to control myself, really, but I had somehow ended up with seven books on raising and caring for dragons, a book on things to know about Romania, and three muggle romance novels. All in all, I'd say it was a pretty good haul. Despite being tired, I was determined to get a start on the stack. My body, however, had other ideas. Slowly my lids began to droop as the exhaustion from the day set it. I only barely registered the strong arms that carried me up to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Things are coming along and I can't wait to see how it all comes together.

December 31st, 2001

New Year's Eve was in full swing at The Burrow. The Weasley's had decided to throw a last minute party and guests littered the main floor of the home. I was thankful for the dress I had purchased with Ginny on Boxing Day as this little shindig proved to be the perfect excuse to wear it. I had allowed her to spend hours getting me ready for the evening and was only partly put out by it. It was nice to be pampered every now and then.

Looking in the mirror when Ginny had finished using me as her own personal dress up doll, I was pleasantly surprised with the results. My hair hung in large ringlets down my back and she had opted to keep my make-up simple. The plum dress I had picked up sat delicately on one shoulder before moving down to hug my curves and stop mid-thigh. It really wasn't something I would normally wear, but I felt that's what New Year's parties were for - being brave.

The time came for guests to arrive and I made my way downstairs to mingle, grabbing a butterbeer as I headed through the kitchen. I recognized many fellow Gryffindors from our year as well as Luna who was deep in conversation with a man I had never seen before. Must have been the elusive Rolf Scamander she had written me so much about. It brought me joy to know such a positive spirit like Luna had found happiness with someone who would appreciate her quirks.

I had ample time to catch up with my housemates, many of whom I had lost touch with. I spent some time speaking to Neville Longbottom and his finance Hannah Abbott. They were keeping busy as she was taking over the Three Broomsticks and Neville was due to finish his apprenticeship with Professor Sprout this year, allowing him to become a professor for the next school year. His talents with plants would suit him well on his next adventure and it warmed my heart the progress he had made as an adult. He was now someone people respected instead of someone people jinxed.

As I finished up my conversation I was dragged into another with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. I was only slightly surprised to find out that the pair had finally stopped dancing around the subject and became a couple a few months prior. Took them long enough. There were bets swirling around on the inevitability since our third year.

The evening continued in this fashion, being passed around from one familiar face to the next. Everyone appeared to be having a great time and it really was nice to see so many people I had lost touch with. It warmed my heart to see how the wizarding community had been healing since the war. We are all damaged but we are more than that and these conversations were proof. However, I couldn't help but be a little jealous with them all seeming to have their lives figured out. I only hoped the move I was making would bring me the happiness they all seemed to have found.

The party seemed to go on for hours and as the night wore on I found my nerves and anxiety rising. Somewhere through the night (possibly it was that shot of firewiskey) it occurred to me that today marks the end of the year. As I sat idly by chatting, I could see the small clock on the living room mantel slowly approaching midnight. Watching the rest of the year tick by made me realize just how much I would need to get done in the coming days.

I knew when I told Charlie I would be joining him that I wouldn't have forever to get things together and make the move, but thinking about the fact that I would be in Romania in just over two weeks was suddenly completely overwhelming and I began to have issues carrying a conversation.

After taking another quick shot, I grabbed a third butterbeer and snuck into the back gardens. There was a cozy bench off to the side and I cast a large warming charm before making myself comfortable. It didn't completely take the chill away, but it helped considerably. Sitting out here in the quiet of the night while staring at the well-tended gardens of Mrs. Weasley brought me marginal comfort.

I had only been sitting in my quiet haven away from the noise for a few minutes when I heard heavy footsteps. Turning, I saw Charlie approaching. My lips quirked into a small smile. Its silly to say that I had missed him in the days since Christmas, but while Mrs. Weasley claimed to believe us when we said there was nothing romantic between us, but she was still doing her best to keep us apart since my announcement. This was the first time the two of us had been alone in the last week.

"Mind if I join you?" I shook my head and he sat beside me. He quickly took in my bare shoulder and the thin strap of my dress and shook his head. "Honestly Mione, I expected you would be one to take better care of yourself. You must be freezing. Here."

He took off the jacket he had been wearing leaving him in a warm long sleeve sweater. I inhaled deeply as he placed the jacket on my shoulders. Charlie always had a lovely burnt wood smell to him. It reminded me of a campfire. We sat for a few moments in silence and watched a few gnomes sneak out of sight.

Finally, he broke the silence. "So what brings you out here away from the party? It looked like you were having a good time for a while." He put his hands in his pockets and stretched his legs out long.

Did that mean he had been watching me? His question peaked my curiosity. I didn't know how much to reveal, but decided honesty was always the best. "I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed is all. The end of the year makes everything seem real in a way it didn't before. In two days' time I will be handing in my notice and two weeks from that I will be completely uprooting my life to do something I am completely unprepared for. I have no training or skills to work on a reserve and you've hired me on without so much as an interview. You must be mental to hire on someone as inexperienced as I am."

"Ah, that's where I think you're wrong. I understand change is scary, but you have been preparing for this your whole life. You just didn't know it. You rode out of Gringotts on a dragon for goodness sake. Most trainers will never an experience like that! You have defensive skills and logic skills that are difficult for most people to learn, yet you do it without batting an eye. I think you will find you're more prepared and better trained than some of the guys who have been doing this for years."

His jealously showed at the mention of my dragon escapades and I smirked. "Well, in the dragons defense he had been locked up for who knows how long and he was clearly blind. We definitely had the upper hand in that situation."

We laughed quietly together for a moment before allowing some silence to pass.

"In all seriousness Hermione, I really think you have little to worry about. Just take on this opportunity with an opened mind. Wrap up what you need to here, and I will make sure you're in good hands when you arrive. We can take it as slow or as fast as you want as long as you're feeling comfortable."

My heart swelled. Charlie really did have a good heart. Most of the Weasley men did. They treated their own with respect (Ron excluded for the moment) and patience. A sense of calm washed over me as I realized that he would be along with me for the journey. It would be a completely new experience but I would have a support system.

After accepting his reassurance, we spent hours talking about what I could expect upon arrival. He had touched on a few things before, but he took the time to go through with me what a typical day looks like. We also went over some of the training I would be going through and it was a relief to know I would be paired directly with Charlie for a minimum of one year. I knew he would have my back no matter what. He helped me put together a list of what I need to make sure I bring while also assuring me that if I forgot something it wasn't a huge deal as it could be ordered in.

He took the time to tell me about each of the members of our team and a few traits about each one. I smiled at him as I realized how truly amazing he was. Charlie had worked hard for the position he had regardless of the clear distaste in his career path from his parents. In his time at the reserve he had proved himself to be knowledgeable and responsible enough to large a team of ten. That in itself was a large undertaking, but he did that with ease while continuing to do each and every task he expected of his team members. Not many people in his position would continue to do the lower level jobs and I think that said a lot about him as a person.

My mind started to wander into what life would be like once I arrived and how I would adjust. Charlie had done a great deal to ease my anxiety and I was thankful for that. His distraction had worked and now that I had a plan in place, I was feeling better by the minute. Our conversation turned to the book I was reading about Romania the other night and he surprised me by knowing many of the facts that I was relaying to him.

The warming charm was still in full effect and I was finding that his closeness was making it almost unnecessary to use the jacket he had placed over my shoulders. My heart felt light and I was truly enjoying myself and the evening, more so than I had inside. I tried hard not to think about what that meant.

As I was sitting there with Charlie I made a resolution to myself. Taking both Ginny and Harry's advice, I would use this fresh start to allow myself to think of me first and to take some risks. I could admit to myself that I enjoyed the company of the man sitting next to me and I decided not to think past that, but to simply appreciate it and embrace it.

I had completely lost track of time and were still chatting away when we suddenly heard the shouts as the crowd inside counted down the New Year.

5!

Charlie looked at me and raised a brow.

4!

My heart beat in my chest as I tried desperately to think what to do.

3!

He slowly began lean down closer.

2!

My eyes closed before I could stop them.

1!

Charlie's lips found mine in a soft kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm still trying my best to get this finished by Christmas, so check back for daily updates! I hope you all are enjoying the adventure, reviews are welcome!

January 16, 2002

Two weeks later and it was still hard for my mind to focus on anything other than the kiss Charlie and I shared on New Year's Eve. The kiss that had started soft and had quickly morphed into something passionate and needy. When we had finally broke apart, our breaths were heavy. We didn't say anything to one another as we stared into each other's eyes, searching for what to say.

My mind was racing with the implications of what we had just done and the feelings behind it. It sent the same feelings of electricity through my body as the kiss we shared under the mistletoe, but this was somehow more. The look in Charlie's eyes told me his mind was following a similar path as my own.

I was afraid to be the one to break the silence and it seemed I wouldn't need to. Charlie opened his mouth to speak and just before the first word left his slightly swollen lips, we were interrupted by a drunk Harry stumbling out into the yard as he pulled me into a sloppy hug. He then proceeded to begin sobbing and telling me over and over how much he was going to miss me. Why, oh why did The Boy Who Lived seem to always have the worst timing?

The moment was over. Charlie had given a small smile and nod before going back inside and disappearing into the crowd. I knew he was being polite to give Harry and me our moment, but at that point in time I would have preferred some words with the redhead versus comforting the raven haired boy soaking my shoulder.

Harry eventually calmed down and returned to the party, but by then I couldn't find Charlie. When the others had finally dispersed I went up to bed and found him fast asleep. Obviously our conversation wasn't meant to happen tonight. In order to calm my racing thoughts I reminded myself I would still be able to talk to him in the morning.

It was to my surprise when I awoke the next morning to find Charlie's bed empty and a letter addressed to me on the nightstand. The script was simple, but neat and I couldn't stop myself from tracing the letters on the envelope with my fingers. Breaking the seal I read;

"Hermione,

My apologies for having to leave this morning without a goodbye, but I had to get back to the reserve. Its been an absolute pleasure catching up with you and we will have plenty of time to talk upon your arrival. You will be an amazing addition to the team and I'm looking forward to training you. If you need anything in the meantime, feel free to owl.

Charlie"

After reading the short letter several times, I put it back on the dresser. He's gone? How could he just leave without saying anything? There were so many questions going through my head that morning. Was it the kiss, or had he already had his departure planned? That made two times he had kissed me now. The first I was able to explain away from the mistletoe, but something about last night seemed different.

He didn't have to kiss me, yet he did and I was a little embarrassed by my response. My hand found its way into his hair as I ran my hand over the short strands and I had welcomed the heat of his chest as he pulled me closer. My stomach had fluttered in response in the most pleasant way… No. I needed to stop these thoughts right now.

More than two weeks later and my stomach was still fluttering at the mere memory of the kiss. I kept reminding myself that he was my boss and thoughts of kissing him were surely inappropriate, no matter how good it felt. While he had left things unsaid that night, his letter gave me hope we would have an opportunity to talk through what had happened when I was finally in Romania.

Shaking thoughts of the attractive man from my head, I retuned my thought to the task in front of me. Today was my last day at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. When I broke the news to my boss two weeks ago that I would be leaving I heard him mumble about who was going to do his paperwork now, but he otherwise seemed unaffected. My coworkers had barely spared me a glance when I told them as I delegated my open tasks to them. It was one thing to come to work each morning feeling like an underappreciated outsider, but the news at my departure had confirmed it. I would not be missed.

Around two, I grabbed the last of my personal belongings and flooed home. Today had solidified my feeling that I was making the right decision and I was thankful to put that department and the people behind me. Hopefully the people on the reserve were more appreciative of my tenacity and talents.

Harry and Ginny would be coming over around six for a goodbye meal of Chinese takeout. Since I had time to kill, I finished up the last of my packing before leaning against the counter to read The Daily Prophet I had picked up that morning. Unsurprised, I had made the front page news.

"A Golden Disappearance by Rita Skeeter

Over the last two weeks it has been brought to our attention that the female third of the famed golden trio has been selling her personal items one by one, even down to her bed. We contemplated what this could mean. Perhaps there is financial trouble? Our sources confirmed that Hermione Granger was also breaking the term of her flat on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. This confused us further. Is she moving in with someone?

Of course that seems unlikely. Since her very public break up with Ron Weasley years ago, the witch has seemed to be quite unlucky in her love life. She has yet to be spotted on a single date while Mr. Weasley has been spotted frequently out on what appear to be romantic outings. Perhaps the recent marriage of her other best friend, none other than the famous Harry Potter, has pushed her over the edge in her loneliness.

It was also to our surprise when we learned today that she was also leaving her position at the Ministry of Magic's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We have searched high and low but were unable to find out news of a transfer or new position.

No home, no job, no belongings. That leaves us wondering along with you, dear readers. Is Hermione Granger planning to run away and wallow in what her life has become? We will continue to investigate and report back our findings."

I through the paper down with a huff just as Harry and Ginny came through the floo.

"I see you've read the paper." Harry said casually as he places small white boxes on the bare kitchen counter.

"What right does that vile woman have to look into my life and comment like that? People change jobs and move every day, but it never makes the front page. And how dare she comment on my personal life! If I don't want to date, that's my right. She makes me sound like an old hag that no one wants to be around. What an awful woman!"

Ginny placed a calming hand over my own. "Hermione, ignore what they say. You're absolutely right. They don't deserve to say what they have and you owe them no explanation. Go ahead, disappear. The Prophet will write and occasional article and you will be in Romania blissfully unaware that it even exists." I looked at her then, my face full of hesitation. "Everyone who matters to you knows why you left and what's going on. Forget about the others, this is about you and doing what you want to do. You do still want to do this right?"

In all honesty I spared very little time to second guess myself since I had made the decision to leave. It all just seemed so natural and I was keeping plenty busy with everything I needed to get ready. Taking a moment now, I realized that even with the potential awkwardness with Charlie, I had never wanted anything more in my life. This new adventure was causing my soul to awaken in a way that I had long since forgotten. I was about to go out and do something exciting, but without the constant risk of being murdered in the back of my head.

"Ginny, I've never wanted a change this badly before. Everything about taking this internship feels right."

"Then you have your answer. Go. Do it and make yourself happy Hermione. We've all noticed it. There has been a spark that we hadn't noticed was missing that has returned since Christmas. You're a strong, single, 22 year old who has been through hell and back. You have every right to pick up your life and chase your dreams. Of course we will miss you like crazy, but its time you stop worrying about taking care of us and look after yourself."

Her words hit so close to home and I hadn't realized there was a sense of guilt I had been carrying for so long. Ginny was right. I started looking after Ron and Harry when I was just eleven. That's half my life spent worrying over someone else. It was time for me to focus on myself and right now, this is exactly what I needed to do.

I swiped at the tears and hugged both her and Harry. "Thank you both for the support. It means the world to me."

After hugs were exchanges and tears dried we began to eat the amazing food Harry had brought from my favorite take out place. As we sat on the floor eating with chopsticks, I knew I would miss these moments and hoped our friendships would survive the distance.

Feeling better after Ginny's pep talk, we settled on nostalgic conversation while we ate and by the end of the meal my sides hurt from laughing so hard. My best friends made their leave just before 10 with promises to write and stay in touch.

My port key was set to depart at 5:30am. I knew I needed a good night's sleep, but I also wanted to take a moment to appreciate the close of this chapter. Taking my time, I made my way through each part of my small flat. I touched the kitchen counter and images flashed of the times my friends and I had spent laughing there. I entered my bedroom and appreciated the calm space for keeping me sane during my hectic work schedule and being my little haven away from it all. Entering my tiny bathroom, I didn't have any memories to say goodbye to. Instead, I secretly hoped the bathroom in my hut would be nicer than this.

The living room was a mixture of emotions. Sure, there had been some good times there, but also a few rough patches. This was the room Ron and I ended our relationship and, with it, our years of friendship. I spent many nights crying in this space at the loss of my friend. It was also my go to space when I was feeling lonely or lost. In a way, the room was there for me during my hardest parts of the last three years and I was only now realizing how this space had been there for me when I needed it. It was just a room but I was finding I would miss it more than I realized.

Brushing away the emotions, I decided my walk down memory lane was finished. It would get me nowhere to reminisce now. Instead, I locked away the memories for safe keeping and began the process of shrinking down the items I would be taking with me. When that was done, the boxes were carefully stored in my trusty beaded bag.

I adjusted the old camp bed from our time on the run and tucked myself in. My wand, beaded bag and the candy wrapper that would serve as my portkey were the only items beside the bed as I finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Be prepared! Starting tomorrow I am planning to update with a new chapter once in the morning and once in the evening! I have the next four chapters written and several more to go.

January 17, 2002

I awoke to the sound of my wand alarm screaming at 5am. Quieting the sound, I took a moment to stretch and wake up. It was then that my eyes popped open as I realized the significance of the day. Sitting up quickly I rubbed at my achy neck and back. I had forgotten how uncomfortable my old camp bed really was.

I took a moment to look around the apartment. There really wasn't much to do so I made my way to the bathroom. With everything pretty much packed and a day of travel ahead, I just did some quick cleansing charms and brushed my teeth. Braiding my hair, I let it sit over one shoulder and out of the way. The only thing left to do was fold up my bed and countdown the time of my portkey.

It was only a few minutes later that I grabbed onto the candy wrapper and felt a tugging sensation behind my belly button. The trip was over quickly, thank goodness. True, I preferred portkey over floo travel, but the sensation one experienced was never something I would ever enjoy.

As expected I landed just down the street from the Romanian International Magical Cooperation office. I made my way into the old brown building and was happy to see there was no line. Getting up early definitely had its perks.

As I approached the stout, elderly woman behind the counter, she barely raised her eyes in greeting.

"Name and reason for your visit." She said curtly.

I was a little taken aback and hoped this wasn't the type of unfriendly greeting I could expect from others I would meet today.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I applied for a relocation of residence two weeks ago. I will be working on the dragon reserve."

My palms began to sweat. This was really happening, I was here and there's no turning back now. I could only hope the unnamed woman behind the counter wouldn't give me any trouble.

She shuffled through some pieces of parchment, stamping a few here and there before demanding, "Wand."

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked up, irritated now. "Wand. Any foreigners looking to stay for a significant amount of time need to have their wand measured, weighed and registered upon entrance."

"Oh." It was all I could think to say as I handed over the piece of wood that felt like an extension of myself.

She wasted no time in getting the information she needed and documenting a few more things with her quill. Finally, she handed my wand back along with a piece of paper.

"Stay out of trouble and welcome to Romania." With that, she went back to ignoring me.

"A pleasant morning to you, too." I mumbled under my breath as I exited the building.

The air was cool and I was glad I had dressed warm. Charlie was meeting me to take me to the reserve and with the chill in the air I was happy I didn't have to wait long. I wasn't sure how I would react to seeing him again since our last encounter, but as he came jogging up the road with a goofy smile on his face I couldn't help the fluttering in my stomach and the returning smile.

"You're finally here!" He shouted as he picked me up and spun me in circles.

Giggling heartily I replied, "I am! Now put me down and show me where we're going already!"

"Anxious as ever I see. Come on then, this way." He gently placed me back on my feet and we began a short walk to the reserve gates.

"I wanted to walk instead of apparate so you could get a feel for where you're going a bit. Also, you will need to register at the front office before you are allowed in. It won't take long. I have already filled in all the paperwork for you. They just need a couple signatures in order to process your pay and a signed waiver that you understand this is a dangerous job and all that nonsense."

I swatted his arm playfully. "Charlie, they are _dragons_. I highly consider the potential danger to be nonsense."

He waved me off in a way only Charlie can as we arrived at the reserve. Entering through the front doors I was greeted warmly by a middle aged man sitting behind the desk. I was happy to see this encounter was much more pleasant than my first of the day. As promised, a few signatures were all that was needed and I was on my way.

As we actually entered into the reserve I was immediately in awe. I'm not sure exactly what I was expecting, but it was certainly beyond enormous. It was also significantly warmer inside and I immediately shed my jacket.

Charlie pointed out the different paths and buildings. We wouldn't be seeing the enclosures today, but I knew how to get to them. I was surprised to see a large workout facility where Charlie explained they do physical training. He showed me the gardens which are tended to on site by a lovely couple. There was a small building that held any supplies that would be needed and the large cafeteria and mess hall for events.

I was beginning to feel overwhelmed by all the new information as I tried to remember how we got to each place when the housing huts began to appear to my right. My nerves began to flare. A home was usually something a person would be able to pick and style on their own. I was suddenly feeling a little unsure of what to expect and hoped it would be a place I could be comfortable.

"This is block C. We have a little ways to go before we get to block A which is where we are. We are closet to the center of the reserve and also have the largest team, but we are furthest from the entrance." Charlie explained.

I nodded and we kept on walking. We finally arrived to the group of huts that belonged to those I would be working closest to. Walking past the buildings, we made it all the way to the end before we stopped.

"Your home is on the end here and mine is right next door if you need anything." I nodded my head in understanding as we approached. He took a minute to help me set up the wards and lock on the door before we entered.

I was pleasantly surprised as we walked in. Charlie had told me ahead of time to expect that it was on the smaller side, which makes sense due to the number of people they house here. Our first steps brought us into a small entry way. There was a closet to hang coats and a place to store shoes that keeps them out of the way. There was enough room that if you came in with full snow gear you'd be comfortable removing it all.

To the left was a decent size sitting room. I noticed a soft cream couch and an overstuffed armchair by the fireplace that looked perfect for reading in. Looking straight ahead I saw the kitchen. It was a little bit larger than the one at my flat with the appliances on the right wall, the sink straight ahead under a window overlooking the back yard, and a cute island on the left that broke up the kitchen from the dining room and included a breakfast bar.

The dining room held a small rustic table to seat four, but I could tell it could be charmed to expand to seat around eight. Behind the table was sliding glass doors that led out to a small patio. The gardens looked well cared for and I was guessing I would be spending some time out there reading.

Next we made our way down a hall with a door on each side and one straight ahead. Charlie opened the door on the right first. "This is your office space. Some people choose to turn it into a spare room, but there aren't a lot of visitors and we actually do get a lot of paperwork to complete. It's nice to have your space to do it."

I nodded in understanding wondering to myself how much time would be spend doing office work versus field work as I appraised the room. It was simple but effective. One wall held a desk and office chair. Another was lined with bookshelves. The wall with the window had a small table underneath with a nice looking plant soaking up some sunshine. After adding a few touches it would be a very comfortable place to work and I was happy with it.

Across the hall was the bathroom. I had been thinking the day before that I hoped it would be a step up from my flat and I wasn't disappointed. There was a beautiful claw foot tub and the vanity was a step up from my pedestal sink I had previously. I was excited to actually have a place to set my things as I readied in the morning.

Finally, we reached the bedroom. My heart fluttered a little bit. The nerves were less from the anticipation, and more that I would be in a bedroom with Charlie Weasley and we still hadn't addressed the hippogriff in the room.

I opened the door and was greeted by a light airy room. The walk in closet was impressive as was the very comfortable king bed and overstuffed comforter in front of me. There would definitely be a few things I would change throughout the home in terms of color and maybe a few stylistic changes, but overall, the place felt comfortable and homey. I was excited to begin a life here.

I turned to Charlie who was looking slightly embarrassed. "I wasn't expecting something this nice by your description."

"What? Oh, I mean, it's not much, but they want the trainers and handlers to be comfortable. We aim for a low turnover rate and if we left the homes to be trashy people would probably be less likely to stay."

I nodded in agreement, which I seemed to be doing a lot of today, as we fell into an awkward silence.

It was Charlie who cracked first. "Listen Mione, I feel awful about what I did. We are entering into a working relationship and I didn't mean to make things awkward."

His words weren't entirely unexpected, but I couldn't stop myself before the words tumbled out of my mouth. "So you regret it then?"

I had meant to just agree and move on as if his lips on mine didn't set my soul on fire, but deep down I had to hear him confirm he felt nothing.

His head snapped up, a look of confusion on his face. "What? No, Mione, that kiss was bloody brilliant. Both of them actually. The fact of the matter is we've just reconnected after nearly three years apart and we're entering into a working relationship. We really don't know how the other has changed during out time apart and you've just completely uprooted your life. I have been open and honest with you about the types of relationships I've sought in the past. I'm not proud of that. Just the whole situation, I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

I took a moment to study the sincerity in his eyes. He was right, I did know his past. We were alone in Fred's hospital room as we took a shift sitting by his bedside waiting for him to wake. It was a week or two after the war and Charlie had been keeping it together for his family, but in that moment he had finally broke down. He confided in me that while he always brushed off his mother, his lack of stable relationships was starting to concern him.

He was 26 at the time and have never been in a real relationship. I sat and listened of the witch from the reserve that he had never dated but seemed to find himself often seeking for a physical release after a long day. He had confided that he tried his luck in the nearby village to see if he could find someone and he just couldn't get a woman to understand his love of his work. What point was it to date someone if you had to keep locked away the biggest joy of your life? So he had remained single all these years and being his family usually married so young, his hope of finding his match was dwindling rapidly.

Seeing his brother laying before him, nearly killed in the line of duty, had really drove home his loneliness and longing to find someone he could be himself with. I had tried to comfort him the best I could, but I don't know what effect my words had on him at the time.

Bringing my mind back to the present, I watched as Charlie uncomfortably shifted from foot to food while waiting for me to respond. For him to be so open with me on how he was feeling in this moment meant a lot and I wanted to respect that. It was clear that he was still filled with self-doubt and I would need to tread carefully.

"Charlie, I enjoyed the kiss too. It's clear that you have spent a lot of time thinking about this over the last couple weeks, but don't forget that I am a grown woman and entitled to my own opinions and thoughts on the matter as well. You don't get to make choices for me and its best you learn that now for the sake of both our personal and working relationships." I looked at him sternly and he gave a single nod in understanding, though I could see his jaw was tense with stress.

"In this case I actually agree with you. My whole life has been turned upside down and it's not the proper time to start anything. I need to spend some time adjusting and figuring out this new version of myself before I bring someone else into that. You're also right that we don't know this version of each other very well. Our friendship was forged during a time of loss and grief and we have come a long way since then. So I propose to you this. Today I stand before you as your new intern, and you my boss. However, we are also friends and I don't want to lose that. Let's take time to learn each other and just see what happens down the road. We don't need to go around making big declarations just because we enjoyed a kiss in the heat of the moment."

His body visibly relaxed. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." We sat there and stared for a moment, trying not to make things awkward. "I suppose it's been a long day of travel and change for you. Shall I leave you alone to get settled?"

"That would be lovely." Then I added, because I really didn't want to be alone my first night, "Your mum sent me with some of her roast assuming I would be too busy to find food tonight. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

His face brightened. "I'd be honored! Do what you need to do and I'll meet you back here this evening."

With that he returned to whatever it was he needed to take care of for the day and I began to unpack my things.


	8. Chapter 8

January 18, 2002

With the air cleared, Charlie and I managed to have a lovely meal together. It was nice to spend time with him away from Mrs. Weasley's interference. We talked a lot about what to expect in the coming days as I dug into things and I was disappointed when he informed me my training wouldn't actually be starting until Monday.

He had assumed I would be able to enjoy the few days off to explore and get settled before starting the week fresh, but he was mistaken. When I had told him that there was no way I was sitting idle for another three days he agreed to start the physical portion of the training today.

Charlie was finishing up his week of afternoon shifts and would be free for the weekend. Thankfully he is an early riser like I am and told me to be ready at 6am. So this morning I got out of bed, took a quick shower and changed into some muggle workout clothes. I hoped the attire was appropriate as I had never actually seen a wizard workout.

I was pondering the lack of physical education in the wizarding world when there was small knock at the door. I answered it and was thankful to see Charlie in some running pants and a T-shirt. It still amazed me the work that must have gone into the warming charm that protected the reserve from the snow and cold outside it.

"Good morning. How was your first night?"

I shrugged. "Truthfully I tossed and turned a bit. I'm feeling quite anxious to get started."

"Understandable. Shall we?" I followed Charlie's lead as I locked up my hut and we made our way to the training facility.

Once inside I took a look around. The early hour meant we had the place to ourselves and I was secretly thankful I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of new coworkers. The dome shaped building was broken up into several sections. On the upper level there was a track that wrapped around the perimeter for running. The bottom floor had a strength training room, a yoga room, a boxing ring, an agility course and a dueling stage. Everything seemed very well kept and state of the art.

I was looking over my surroundings and honestly feeling quite intimidated. Dueling I was wonderful at and I had been known to dapple in yoga here and there with my mom when I was younger, but everything else was completely out of my element.

Charlie must have noticed my apprehension "Don't worry. I don't expect you to be 100% right off the bat. It's called training for a reason. You train to gradually increase your abilities. It's important to be physically prepared as well as magically when dealing with dragons. Magic is fine and dandy to get you around, but if your wand is knocked away, dropped, or even burned, you will need to make sure you can defend yourself by any means necessary if you find yourself in trouble. This means you need to be fast, strong, and able to maneuver over difficult terrains easily without falling. We will get to the fun stuff of actually being with the dragons and learning some of that day to day stuff on Monday, but this is the most important part of your internship right here. Do you understand?"

My heart was racing in my chest as I took in his serious tone and I knew this was not a time for jokes. "I understand. What do we do first?"

He nodded and smiled. "Well, I plan to run you through my full workout this morning to gauge where you're at. I have been doing this a long time and I don't expect you to be able to keep up, so just tell me when it's too much and we will adapt. I'll take notes and create a custom plan for you. We can work out together if you like, but you're welcome to spend as much time as you need and want in here as long as it doesn't affect your scheduled hours." He pointed at a set of stairs in the corner. "Glad you brought your trainers. Our first stop is the track. We'll get warmed up with a three mile run. Are you ready?"

I nodded though I wasn't completely sure I was.

"Great, off we go then."

He ran up the stairs skipping steps and I did my best to keep up. When we reached the track we took our time to get into a groove and get our legs warm before starting to run. By the time we reached the last half mile and had slowed to more of a jog and eventually a walk, my lungs were on fire and my legs were aching. Though the signs of physical effort were there, I was happy with how I had done. Unfortunately with my childhood being less than normal I often found myself running from one situation or another and it was something that had always come easy to me.

Charlie looked at me approvingly. "Not bad at all Mione! That second mile was only nine minutes. That's pretty good for someone who doesn't train regularly. I think if you work at it you'll be faster than some of the seasoned guys in no time."

Pride emanated from my body as we climbed back down the stairs. "Thank you. One of the benefits of being small. We're fast."

He smiled and led me to the yoga room. "We'll get some good stretching in before we head over to the weights."

We both took out a mat and I followed as he led me through the stretches. I was pleased to find my balance and flexibility hadn't diminished in my neglect of my physical wellbeing. We finished up and I was feeling oddly charged and ready to go. I knew I would be sore just from the run in the coming days, but the endorphins were kicking and I was ready to keep going.

Our next stop was the strength training room and my spirits fell a little bit. I had zero experience with weights and looking up and down Charlie's sculpted body was causing my insecurities to rise.

Swallowing hard I tried not to let my insecurities interfere with the task before me. Charlie began to explain the various equipment and gave demonstrations. While I was trying incredibly hard to focus on the task at hand, it was difficult to do so as I watched his muscled flex with his movements.

There was no denying it. Charlie Weasley is an attractive man. My heart was increased for entirely different reasons when it was finally my turn to try the equipment. He guided me through each machine and his touch caused my skin to heat. When the whole thing was finished and we were doing some cool down stretches I had to admit to myself that being close to Charlie for this position was going to make it difficult in ways I hadn't expected.

We left to head back home and made idle chitchat along the way.

"You know, I'm really impressed with you today. I knew you were a strong woman, but you proved yourself out there today that your starting point is really impressive. If you work hard, it may only be a couple months to get you to where most on the team are now."

I beamed under his praise. "Maybe all that fighting when I was younger had a few benefits after all." It was nice to be able to joke about my childhood now that it was over.

Charlie gave a small laugh as we reached out homes. Both in desperate need of a shower, we parted ways.

I had tried desperately to convince Charlie to let me tag along with him for the rest of the day, but he told me Friday was for paperwork and he would be spending an uneventful afternoon in the hatchery crafting the next month's schedules and processing payroll.

Faced with half a day to myself in a new area, I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. I wasn't feeling comfortable enough to explore and introduce myself to people. My body was exhausted from the work out, but my brain was racing with energy. Left without much else to do, I resorted to my old standby, I read.

I had brought several of my recently purchased books about dragons and I was determined to know as many facts as possible before Monday. Dinner was a quiet affair of more leftovers from Mrs. Weasley and I treated myself to a long soak in that gorgeous tub before finally crawling into bed for the night.

It was only my first day and there was so much to learn, but I already had a feeling deep in my gut that I was going to love it here.


	9. Chapter 9

January 21, 2002

I awoke Monday morning more excited than anxious. Today was what the last several weeks had been leading up to and I was ready to get started. Charlie had assigned us the morning shift this week so I hurried to shower and get dressed in my work attire. I was just pulling on my boots when Charlie knocked at exactly 5:45am. Grabbing my wand I placed it in my holster before answering the door and greeting my friend.

Over the course of the weekend we had spent a lot of time together. He helped me with two more work outs and evening Epson salt soaks were now a part of my life. He took me to the gardens and helped me cook as I learned my new kitchen. I was surprised to find out that years of living alone had done wonders for his cooking abilities. We shared meals and laughs and just got to relearn each other. I was taking his lead at not forcing anything and just building a friendship. So far it was working.

Charlie was so different than talking to Ron and Harry or even Ginny. He's incredibly intelligent and passionate and he is a critical thinker like I am. His role at the reserve requires him to responsible for others and it's a job he takes seriously. There is a long list of similarities between us and so it came as no surprise, and rather brought a smile to my face, when we found ourselves reading together on the couch after dinner last night.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and reached for the door handle. "Good morning Charlie."

His answering smile was blinding. "Good morning Mione. Ready to meet some dragons?"

"It's about time! Let's go." I shut the door behind us and we started towards the tent we would need to check in.

The system was simple really. There was a small tent at the entrance to the dragon pens. On a wall, there were pictures of the different teams. A small light below each picture indicated who was inside the arena and who was not. You simply touched your wand to your image and the light flipped to green to indicate that you were inside. A small clock was beside each light and I tilted my head curiously at it.

"That lets us know how long someone has been in there. We try our best to keep the shifts less than ten hours and no more than 12. The evening shifts are typically a bit longer because the dragons are sleeping and there is less of a risk of fatigue. We are more or less watch guards at night. It's the day time that's exciting."

"How often are the night shifts?" They didn't sound very exciting and I can't say I was looking forward to them much.

"Only once every five weeks. We take two people from each team to keep watch. Honestly we could probably just do one, but it helps the time pass to have someone to do your rounds with. Then we have three people on the morning shift and three on the evening shift that provide general care for our dragons in the pens. We have seven grown dragons that our team looks after right now, but that number shifts."

We were approaching the first enclosure and my heart was racing with anticipation. This would be my first glance at the winged creatures and it's something I had been waiting for with high anticipation.

"We also have a morning shift and evening shift in the hatchery. That responsibility is shared by other teams as well to provide weekend relief, time off coverage, or if there is just a general need for an extra hand due to numbers. Our team is the biggest so we take on the bulk of the responsibility there, but we will get back to that later. I thought I could run you through a typical day starting with this lady here." He indicated to the enclosure, but I didn't see anything yet. "Hermione Granger, I would like you to be reacquainted with Norberta."

My mouth dropped, I should have realized that the small dragon I had seen hatch my first year was still being housed here, but the thought had never crossed my mind. I continued to stare as I saw Charlie give some type of command to some others in the distance.

"That's Max and Jimmy. They are on our team and I'll introduce you in a bit. Right now, watch closely just over there."

I did as instructed and focused my attention on the mouth of a cave in the distance. While I didn't agree generally with animals being kept in cages, these homes that had been created for the dragons were beyond huge and I understood the risk of letting them go wild would outweigh the benefit of them being looked after here. I kept my gaze as instructed and after a few minutes wait, I saw Max and Jimmy fly above with a sack held between them. As they hovered over the cave they released the contents.

Food fell to the ground and a distinct snort could be heard in the distance. The men quickly flew off just before Norberta's giant snout emerged. I was in awe as I watched her move, stretching slowly as if she had just awoke. She sniffed at the food with apprehension before deciding it met her standards and beginning to eat rather delicately for such a massive creature.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is. Hagrid really lucked out when he got her. Her temperament is pretty relaxed too. She is a favorite around here and I'm glad he finally did the right thing and let us take her."

We watched her eat for a few more minutes before we continued on. Eventually we met up with Max and Jimmy who were putting away their supplies having just finished feeding the other dragons.

"Morning boys. I'd like to introduce you to our newest intern, Hermione Granger. She's from here in the UK and had record breaking exam results and will knock you on your arse in a duel. The hope is that she likes it here and will eventually take over for Jenkins when he retires." He turned his attention to me. "Mione, this is Max and Jimmy Johnson. They are twin brothers from the states and two of my best guys."

My eyebrows perked up at the mention of twins as my thoughts immediately drifted to Fred and George. They weren't as identical as the redheaded pair, but close enough that if you weren't paying attention you could mistake one for the other. Charlie didn't miss the reaction and let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry, they aren't nearly as mischievous as my brothers, but they have been known to pull a prank or two so don't let your guard down. They do however have amazing team work and are definitely good to have around in some of the more hairy situations."

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione." Max said as he and Jimmy took turns shaking my hand. "We look forward to getting to know you a little better, but right now we have to go check on our Chinese fireball. He seems to have sustained a small gash overnight and we want to get it healed properly."

With a group of nods the pair left for their duties and Charlie resumed my instruction. "A big portion of our job is feeding the animals and keeping them entertained, but we also regularly check their health. We perform basic exams once in the morning and once in the evening after they are fed. With the dark at night it doesn't make sense to do it overnight. Then once every other month we do a more thorough exam to make sure there aren't any underlying concerns to worry about. It's pretty common for them to receive cuts, scrapes and gashes as they just don't care about their surroundings. If something startles them it's an automatic reaction to spread their wings to show their dominance regardless of any trees or other obstructions nearby. You'll learn all about the basic first aid probably next week. This week I just want you coming around on my own rounds and getting a feel for everything. Then we will do more specific training on the individual items so you know all the proper procedures. I will give you some manuals to read over in prep for that too."

It was a lot of information to take in already, but I found myself hanging on every word. This right here was what I had been missing. I wanted to actively be involved in the life of creatures and being on the reserve was going to allow me to care for these dragons as if they were my children. I would need to make sure they were fed, bathed, healthy, occupied, and protected from outside harm. A calm settled over me as I realized this was where I was supposed to be.

We spent the rest of the morning meeting the other dragons we are responsible for. Aside from Norberta, there's Sid and Sally the Chinese fireballs, Estella and Bella the Welsh greens, Stanley and Dakota the Hungarian horntails. I received a handout with information on each of the dragon's personalities, preferred meals and toys, and anything else I might need to know. I treasured the information and knew I would be reading it all cover to cover that night.

I met some of the other team members as our shift came to a close. Jacob Jenkins, who was the one I was hopefully replacing was a fit man in his mid-fifties. He greeted me warmly and didn't seem threatened at all that I being here meant him leaving. Apparently he was excited to do some traveling and explore after his many years on the reserve.

Adrian, Daniel and Marius are all in their late thirties and early forties and were comical to meet. Much to Charlie's embarrassment they boasted repeatedly how much they loved what they do and how great it was to work for Charlie. It was a relief to see everyone so happy. It was such a change from the dreary state of my previous work environment.

I didn't get a chance to meet Cristian who was to have the night shift this week, but Daniela, who was sharing the evening responsibility, was in the fitness center when we arrived for an after work training session.

"Daniela! Glad we ran into you. This is Hermione Granger. She is joining our team as an intern. Mione, this is Daniela Delcu. She has been at the reserve for about four years now.

I held my hand out for her to shake as I had done with the others. "It's a pleasure to meet you Daniela. It's nice to have another woman around and I look forward to getting to know you."

The tall, thin blonde eyed my hand as if it was something dirty before looking me up and down in appraisal and rejecting it. "We'll see. Good luck keeping up. Looks like you'll need it."

I furrowed my brow wondering what on earth could have warranted this reaction. From the corner of my eye I noticed Charlie shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot and my guard went up immediately.

"Now Daniela, that's hardly appropriate."

She turned her attention to Charlie, gave a shrug and sauntered off. And I do mean saunter. Had her hips swayed any further to either side she would have tipped over.

"What was that about?" I looked at Charlie hoping to gain some insight from his reaction.

His jaw tensed and I could tell he was clenching his teeth tight. "That," He pointed at the doors she had just left through. "Was completely unprofessional and uncalled for and will be earning her a talk from her supervisor later."

There was clearly more to the story, but what it was I was unsure. I decided it was best to ignore the situation and follow Charlie to the track. We did what was becoming our routine, however today I was having a harder time keeping up. Clearly there was some frustration being burned.

Not much was said outside the instructions for what we were doing next and it was almost a little awkward as we parted ways to shower.

Thirty minutes later as I pulled on some lounge pants and a tank top there was a knock at the door. I opened it cautiously, not sure what to expect. Charlie stood on the other side looking slightly embarrassed.

"Mione I'm sorry. I acted kind of stupid with that whole exchange. I will be talking to Daniela tomorrow and will make sure she isn't scheduled on the same shift as you."

I motioned for him to come in. "I guess I appreciate that, but do you have any idea why she acted that way to begin with?"

We moved to the sitting room and Charlie sat on the couch with his head in his hands for a moment before answering. "Does anyone really know why another person does anything?" One look in my direction told him I didn't buy that answer. "Alright, alright. I don't know for certain. I think it's a female thing. She has been the only girl on our team for years. There are other females on the other teams, but they don't cross paths often. I can't speak for her actions today, but I can be responsible for my own. I will make sure she isn't a bother for you."

He was clearly stressed by the situation, so I didn't push it. I trusted him to know his team and how to handle the situation. "I trust you Charlie. Why don't we put it behind us? I was just about to make dinner. Care to join me?"

Really, it was a silly question. We had had dinner together all but one night since I had arrived. We worked in tandem to make some lentil curry and crusty bread. The meal was comforting and exactly what I needed after the first day.

Our conversation got over the awkwardness and the more we ate the more things returned to normal. Charlie didn't stay late, we both had early mornings, and I took the opportunity of tucking myself in alone to go back through the days happenings.

Everyone I had met had been extremely welcoming, Daniela aside, and I was looking forward to getting to know everyone better. My mind was filled with information I had learned today as I tried desperately to memorize it all while it was fresh. I had read through a few of the packets Charlie had left me and was soaking everything up like a sponge. There were many trainings to take and exams to pass before I would be allowed entry into the dragon enclosures, but I already couldn't wait. With thoughts of dragons and a certain tall, muscular red head filling my thoughts, I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

April 19, 2002

It had officially been just under three months since my move to the Romanian dragon reserve and life was flourishing. After that first eventful day, I awoke with a fire to be the best trainer the reserve had ever seen. I worked late, studied hard, trained hard and was making amazing progress. My initial exams at my 30 day mark were flawless. Charlie was impressed that he rarely had to show me things twice before I caught on and I had taken up Max and Jimmy's challenge on a two on one duel and practically beat them one handed. Friendships were forming and I had attended a few social gatherings at the pub in the town next door with the team. I was bonding with them in a way I hadn't thought possible with coworkers and it was beginning to feel like this was more a family than a working relationship. Well, with the exception of Daniela. I still hadn't figured her out and tried not to pay her much mind. She wasn't worth it. I was having too much fun with everything else.

Everything else included Charlie Weasley. Since my arrival in January it was rare to spend a meal alone. Charlie and I were with each other near every waking moment. Our friendship had blossomed and we spent long hours discussing dragons, books, family, work, and sometimes just random facts. Sometimes we talked so late into the night that we fell asleep together on the couch. We hadn't discussed moving our relationship to the next step, but it was certainly headed in that direction. There were shy glances and casual touches mixed with an undeniable sexual tension. I was teased relentlessly by some of the others, but we were ok taking our time.

For Charlie's part, he was incredible patient with me and a huge supporter of my progress. I looked forward to coming to work every day and learning from him. Before the move I had been apprehensive about being more with him, but as time went on and we spent all of our time together, I saw it as less of an issue. We simply clicked and spending time with him was as easy as breathing. It certainly didn't affect our working relationship in any way either. When we were on the clock it was clear that Charlie was in charge and I was respectful of his position. He in turn didn't play favorites of sugar coat any of his constructive criticism which I appreciated.

It was Friday and I was just finishing up a week of the overnight shift. Charlie and I chose to eat breakfast before going to bed on those nights and so I was headed to the gardens to pick some peppers and potatoes to fry up. It was here that I finally ran into Daniela alone.

"Well is it isn't the new teacher's pet finally alone."

I rolled my eyes. I was tired and really couldn't care less about what she thought of me. It wasn't in my nature to half do things and I wasn't going to start now. "Hello Daniela, pleasant day we are having. Isn't it?" I gestured to the sun just starting to rise.

"If you say so. How's Charlie? Has he mentioned me lately?"

This completely through me and my brow furrowed in confusion. "Not a word."

"Ah, I see." She traced her finger over some of the vegetables, a nasty glint in her eye. "I suppose he wouldn't want his new toy to find out she wasn't his only. How does it feel to have my seconds anyways? Charlie and I have a pretty amazing relationship and I was quite surprised he brought you into it. He was telling me just the other day how much he appreciates what we have."

Heartrate accelerating the piece I had been missing finally fell into place. I knew from our conversations after the war that Charlie had been sleeping with a woman at the reserve, but he didn't mention specifics. He hadn't said anything over Christmas or since then and I assumed it had fizzled out as those types of relationships tend to do. Realizing that the woman had been the near model in front of me and that it wasn't actually over caused my stomach to drop.

I didn't want to let on how much this revelation affected me so I tried my best to get a jab in before I completely lost it. "Charlie and I talk about everything important so if he hasn't mentioned anything with you, well, you can guess how he really feels."

It was the best I could do in the circumstance, I knew it wasn't a good dig, but it seemed to do the trick as she stomped her foot and huffed off.

Food forgotten, I too left immediately and headed toward my home. Charlie was waiting inside and one look in my direction he knew something was wrong.

"It's only been ten minutes since we left each other, what on earth could have happened that made you so upset in that time?"

He was completely clueless. Wasn't he?

"You, Charlie Weasley, are what happened." I opened the door and motioned for him to leave, unable to do anything else.

Tears were threatening to spill and I refused to let him see me cry. Completely confused, but not an idiot, Charlie got up and left.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but I'm here to talk when you're ready."

"Go." Was all I could get out before I slammed the door in his face and let the tears fall.

My heart was aching. I had grown so attached to Charlie since Christmas. I was beginning to think we could really have something. He was one of the few people that I could hold decent intellectual conversations with and we never seemed to get bored of each other. We had been a constant presence with each other for the last three months and had managed to still be fond of each other. I never felt like I needed time to myself anymore and I still looked forward to seeing him every morning when he knocked on my door.

I had also learned so much from him. He is a great boss and explains things in a very efficient way. He didn't ramble on or keep repeating himself once I understood something and I appreciated that.

I wiped at my tears. I was really feeling like our relationship would be moving forward and was a little surprised we hadn't had a conversation yet about taking it to the next step. Stupidly I had assumed that it was Charlie being respectful and wanting to take things slow, but I now see how naïve I was. He was involved with someone else and just stringing me along.

I knew I should be hungry and eat something before tucking in for some rest, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I climbed sluggishly to my room, took off my work clothes and climbed into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter! I understand how some may view Hermione as out of character, but I think she has been through so much her emotions just took over. I have always seen Hermione as someone strong, but she was a victim of severe bullying in school and spent years fighting for her life because of her blood status. I think that left its mark along with her feelings of being left out as all her friends moved on. She has some insecurities and Daniela struck a chord. Anyways! Two chapters tonight! Enjoy

April 22, 2002

The Monday morning sun shone through my window as the knock on my door that had awoken me persisted. I had taken my two days off to mostly wallow in pity while barely leaving my bed. This morning however, I set my grief aside at the loss of what could have been and my anger was out in full force. I pulled on my bathrobe and slippers and made my way to the door.

I knew before opening it that it would be Charlie. It was after all our normal time to go to the fitness center when we had an afternoon shift. He had attempted a few times this weekend to make contact and I studiously ignored his pleas through my closed door. I assume he thought that I would be ok enough to at least train together this morning but he thought wrong.

After the first month, it was unnecessary for me to train daily with Charlie. He still needed to track my progress, but I had an understanding of the routine and the only thing that required a partner was the duel portion. Considering I could already outduel Charlie, that wasn't something I need much help with. I had continued training with Charlie each day simply because I enjoyed his company.

Today was different. Scowl very much present, I opened the door. The shock was evident on his face as he appraised me. I am sure I looked a mess and I didn't particularly care.

He opened his mouth to say something and I stopped him. "I'll be training on my own today. See you at the start of shift." Before he could respond, I shut the door in his face.

Anger coursed through my veins. How could he do this to me? I almost felt cheated on. I know we weren't anything official, but we had talked it over upon my arrival that we were probably headed in that direction. He kept this from me knowing it would hurt me and then kept Daniela and I separate whenever possible in hopes that I wouldn't find out. Learning that Charlie Weasley was a lying and manipulative bastard was a hard lesson to swallow. The fact that he was expecting to say a few well worded phrases and have me go on as if nothing had happened was downright insulting.

Forcing myself to get up, I took a quick shower to remove the grime from my weekend of wallow. I grabbed my work out clothing and pulled it on quickly before making my way to the fitness center. Those poor machines didn't know what they were in for today. I ran a total of seven miles and in record time. My weight lifting abilities increased and that punching bag would need a few patches now that I had finished with it.

While I was still seething, the physical exertion helped tremendously and I was glad to have it at my disposal. When I finished, I went home and made some toast for lunch, still unable to eat much more. I methodically readied for work and reported right on time, doing my best to ignore Charlie.

My responsibilities had been slowly increasing and this week I would begin doing the daily exams on the dragons. I was nervous and wish I had been in a better headspace as I prepared for the dangerous job ahead.

Charlie sat off to the side, not saying anything but clearly wanting to. Good. He could feel guilty all he wanted.

Just as we were heading in Daniela, Max and Jimmy were leaving. Daniela took one look at my sour expression (though I had tried my best to hide it in her presence) and smirked. She sauntered those annoying hips over to Charlie and placed her hand on his chest.

I tried not to stare or listen, but I couldn't help but be critical of their interaction. She leaned close to his ear and in a not so subtle whisper said, "I'm going to hit the gym then I'll be by your place when you're done here. Looking forward to it as always." Reaching up on her tip toes, she kissed his cheek and retreated.

Charlie seemed to register as he took in my expression that I knew and his face paled. He grabbed my arm and brought me off to the side.

"Hermione, you have to understand that this is not what she made it look like."

I ripped my arm from his grasp and wordlessly cast a charm so others wouldn't hear. "Its not what it looks like? Well, what it looks like to me is you've been screwing Daniela while also trying to bed me. So tell me Charlie, how am I supposed to be ok with that? I'm not. I refuse to be in a relationship with someone who is sleeping around. I thought we had made it clear when I arrived that we both wanted more, but now I see it was never your intention. Maybe I was just another notch in your bedpost? A challenge to try and manipulate the brightest witch of our age? Whatever the case, I'm done with it. I do happen to like my job and first and foremost that is what I am here to do. That's what I intend to keep doing. You're my boss and nothing else. Now let's go check over the damn dragons because I am done with this conversation."

I knew it was inappropriate. He was still my boss but I had to let him know I was done being stupid. I knew what he was up to and I wouldn't let him play with my emotions anymore.

"Hermione, you have to let me explain."

"No Charlie, I don't. Let's get to work."

His muscles clenched but he seemed to realize he wasn't going to get anywhere else. So jaw flexing, he grabbed out assignments and we made our way into the enclosures.

Back in Hogwarts I had hated flying. It's still not really my favorite thing, but in the last few months I had been through several flying courses which had improved my comfort level on a broom. I was incredibly thankful that just last week I was cleared to ride solo in the enclosures.

Assignment in hand, I grabbed a broom and set off with Charlie on my heels. He was still my trainer and I was still an intern, but he had been letting me take lead when I was comfortable. As we made our way to Stella's cage, he didn't say anything. When we arrived I hopped on my broom and made my way towards the just fed dragon to begin the health assessment.

I had seen Charlie do the job many times by now and I had the steps memorized with what to do when. Holding my wand steady while balancing on my broom was something I had practiced repeatedly since it was something I wasn't the most confident at. I wouldn't admit it to Charlie but it still made me slightly uncomfortable.

Studying the dragon closely, I made sure to check for any signs she was agitated. My wand moved in the practice motion as I began to perform the diagnostic spells. Everything was going well until something caught my eye by her left wing. I quickly changed direction and dived toward the injury to inspect it.

This was a huge rookie mistake. I had sat through the lectures, reviewed the materials. Maybe I could blame the distraction on Charlie and my over eagerness to prove myself, but whatever the excuse, I messed up. Dragon handling 101: Never charge at a dragon and never EVER charge at a wounded dragon.

Everything happened so quickly. Stella caught my dramatic movement out of the corner of her eye. Charlie called my name in a panic and I turned to look over my shoulder at him. His face showed pure horror and I turned back to see what could be causing him such stress. Before I could fully comprehend my error, I saw a huge wing lift. The wind it produced made it difficult to control my broom. It didn't matter much because there was no time to react. The wing came back down and connected with me directly. I felt several things snap inside my body as I tumbled through the air. I barely had time to register the pain as I watched the ground come closer. Before I hit, my world went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

April 25, 2002

The world was fuzzy and my entire body felt heavy. It felt like I was in a bed and the room was mostly quiet, but I could hear soft, heated whispers coming from my left. I tried my best to bring things into focus, but I couldn't and I fell into the darkness again.

Sometime later I awoke and was more determined to this time to be fully conscious. My mouth felt like I had been drinking sand and when I tried to open my eyes they felt glued shut. I began to reach up to wipe my eyes so I could at least see where I was. The moment I lifted my hand, a searing pain shot through me and a dry hiss escaped through my teeth.

"Don't move! I'll get a healer."

Just six words, but the sound told me a lot. They were panicked, but relieved at the same time and the tone told me exactly how worried they had been. Getting a healer meant I must be in the hospital. Racking my brain I tried to remember what could have brought me here. As soon as I tried to remember, the dragon encounter came rushing back. How could I be so stupid? I was blindsided by my own personal drama and I could have gotten myself, and possibly even Charlie for that fact, killed.

I was pissed as could be at him, but that didn't mean I wished him dead. Despite the amount of pain I was in, I was still lucky to even be alive. That hit was something I wish to never experience again. I began to mentally catalog my injuries, but I didn't get much passed, "everything hurts" before the healer came rushing in.

"Ah, Ms. Granger its night to see you awake. Let's get you cleaned up a bit and we will fill you in on what you've missed. Does that sound alright?"

The woman's voice was calm and soothing. My mouth was still ridiculously dry so I simply nodded my head, then promptly winced at the pain it caused.

"Yes, you will probably want to refrain from sharp movements for a while." She muttered a spell and I noticed my eyelids lighten. Testing them, I slowly lifted my lids open and squinted at the soft light and look at the young witch in front of me. I chose to ignore Charlie who I knew was still standing to my left and, by the sounds of it, was pacing frantically.

"I'm sure that feels much better. I'm Healer Anderson and I've been watching over you these last few days. I'm not sure how much you remember, but while attempting to asses an injured dragon you moved too quickly causing the dragon to react. You were first hit with the wind from her wings which knocked you off balance. Before you could regain control she beat down on you the full force of her wing. You were knocked towards the ground and it was lucky Mr. Weasley was close by to perform a cushioning charm or it is unlikely you would have survived at all. However once you were down, the dragon still had you surrounded. It took a while for a team to actually get at you and the dragon was breathing fire to keep them back. You didn't receive a direct hit, but in addition to breaking over twenty bones in your body, you sustained burns to your left arm and leg. When you arrived here you were just barely holding on. You had a skull fracture that was causing bleeding in the brain and one of your broken ribs had punctured your lung. Had Mr. Weasley waited even another ten minutes to get you here, it's possible there would have been nothing we could do. As it was we had to put you into a potion induced coma for the last two and a half days to allow your body to heal. I'm sure you're anxious to know how you're healing up?"

Embarrassment was flooding through me that I had caused that much trouble and damage. I was almost afraid to know what she had to say, but my thirst for knowledge hadn't dampened with age. In a very small, dry voice, I told her, "Yes please."

"Let's get going on a diagnostic this evening then and see how it's going."

I turned my head to look out the window, still ignoring Charlie, and noticed it was dark outside. I cursed myself again as I realized I had essentially lost three days to my carelessness and rage. Taking a deep breath I tried to hold as still as possible while the healer waved her wand in complicated movements around my body.

"Well, your bones are 90% healed and should be completed by tomorrow. Typically we can mend bones faster, but with the significant amount of damage you had, all of your healing has taken longer. Your lung has healed up and the brain bleed stopped yesterday. As far as we can tell, there has been no lasting damage from either of those injuries, but if you are having any troubles breathing or remembering things, you're to tell us immediately. Since we had so much else to treat, we left the burns for last since they were the least serious out of everything, though they may be the most painful right now. Now that you're awake we can give you some pain potion to help with that. Expect myself or a junior healer to be in every two hours to apply the burn salve. Pay attention to how it's done because you will need to continue to do this at home for several days after your discharge."

She grabbed a glass and cast aguamenti to fill it. "Here, drink this. Now that you're checked over we can allow you to eat and drink."

I took the glass gratefully with my right arm and only winced slightly at a small pain in my shoulder. Drinking heartily, I felt the dryness subside and finally was able to ask a question. "How long will I be here?"

"I had a feeling that would be your first questions. You're scheduled to be discharged tomorrow as long as the bones have healed 100%. For now, I'll leave you to rest."

I thanked her and she exited the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. My heart started thudding as I realized this left me alone with Charlie. I was still beyond mad at him, even though most of my anger was now directed at myself. I opened my mouth to tell him to get out, but was quickly silenced with a spell. Shock washed over me as I turned my wide eyes on Charlie.

"No, listen to me, please." The please came out so pleadingly that I couldn't help but soften a little. I still didn't appreciate being forcefully silenced, but I also agreed that if I wasn't confined to a hospital bed and forced to shut up that there was no way I would listen to what he had to say.

"Hermione, I am the biggest idiot on the planet. I should have put two and two together much quicker and I should have foreseen this being an issue. Daniela is amazing with dragons, but she's a bitch on a good day. Pulling something like this is absolutely something she would do and I failed you by not giving you the information ahead of time to be prepared for it." He had resumed his pacing now and was running his hands through his hair frantically.

"You knew I had someone at the reserve that I slept with occasionally. I'm sure you've figured out by now that it was Daniela. We never dated. I know that is a piggish thing for me to admit, but I never had feelings for her. She was simply a stress reliever and as far as I knew, that's all I was to her as well. After the war, seeing so much carnage and almost losing my brother, and most importantly, after talking it over with you, I realized I didn't want to live my life like that anymore. I didn't want to be a perpetual bachelor who bedded women because he could. I wanted to find someone to share something meaningful, to make life worthwhile. I knew that was never going to be Daniela. I came home after Fred was healed up and broke things off with her. We have not had anything besides our professional relationship since then. I want to reiterate this Hermione, I have not slept with or even touched Daniela in almost four years."

Tears were beginning to prick the backs of my eyes and I tried to keep them at bay. Could I really trust what he was saying? If this was true then I allowed myself to be manipulated and in the process hurt both Charlie and myself.

"I don't blame you for your reaction. We both know what we were heading towards and being blindsided by something like that would have upset me as well. I hold Daniela responsible, but also myself. I should have been open and honest with you and warned you about her, but instead I tried to just keep the two of you apart and pretend my past didn't exist. That was wrong of me and I am terribly sorry. I will do whatever I can to make it up to you. This is entirely my fault." He sunk into the chair that was pushed up against my bed and put his head in his hands.

For the first time since I woke up, I took the time to fully look him over. His hair and clothes were disheveled and dirty. Looking closer, I realized they were the same uniform he was wearing when the incident occurred. He looked as utterly broken as I had felt when Daniela had spoken to me. Once again, I felt like a complete idiot.

Was I really that insecure with myself that I was so quick to believe a woman I had barely spoke to over a dear friend that I had known for years? I thought about it further. Charlie and I had been balancing on the edge of a precipice, so close to falling over and deep down I was terrified. Did I let that fear that was planted deep within me grow at Daniela's words?

I let out a large sigh. I couldn't speak yet but I knew I had to say something. Despite the pain I knew was coming, I lifted my arm to swat his shoulder and get his attention. Finally he lifted his head and I pointed to my mouth, indicating that he should lift the spell. He did so with some hesitation.

"I should be the one apologizing." He shook his head but I motioned for him to stop before he spoke. "No Charlie. I'm not saying you were in the right here. You should have been upfront about the history, but at the same time you had told me about her after the war, I just didn't put two and two together. In your mind, it had been over for so long I'm sure you didn't think it was worth bringing up. We both need to work on our communication with each other, but really the person who created this mess is Daniela and I took the bait." I swallowed hard. There were few things I got wrong in life and admitting when it happened was a difficult thing for me. "I should have come to you after she confronted me. We should have talked things out and handled it as two adults who trust each other. Instead I let her words feed my insecurities and I let the hurt it caused take over and cloud my judgement and for that, I am truly sorry."

He swallowed hard as he took in my words. Grabbing my hand he whispered, "I've never been so scared. I've been at the reserve for over ten years. I have seen plenty of trainers go down, myself included. There has even been a death. Nothing has hit me as hard as this."

His eyes locked with mine and I saw nothing but sincerity. "Since Christmas you have become the most important person in my life. To see you go down like that, especially with how angry you were at me…"

He swallowed hard and didn't bother to wipe the stray tear that escaped. "Please don't ever be that reckless again. I don't think I would survive if something happened to you."

The pain on his face was undeniable and I was starting to think I had the easier time being in a coma. I couldn't imagine if the roles were reversed and I had to see Charlie laying in a sterile white bed broken and burned.

I knew right then and there that this was it for me. Charlie was someone who was meant to be in my life. There was something between us and his expression told me I wasn't alone in feeling that. Despite acknowledging my feelings to myself, my heart needed to hear it from him.

"So where does that leave us Charlie?"

He sighed heavily as he thought how to word what he wanted to say. "Hermione, I've been a bachelor for a very long time. I became the butt of everyone's jokes about how I would never settle down. I got used to it, I believed it."

He looked slightly ashamed until he met my eyes and then I saw…. Hope? "Then I met you. I was blown away by your ability to handle anything that was thrown at you and our talks after the final battle did a lot to change my mindset. Obviously at that time I didn't think I stood a chance with you. You're quite a bit younger and besides that you were dating my brother, but it was then I knew I wanted more for my life. You showed me that having someone to talk to and share my life with was something I wanted by simply listening to me each night. I know we didn't talk for a while after that, but the experience stuck with me. When I saw you at Christmas again everything was different. Not only were you single, but also very much unhappy. I offered you the position at the reserve thinking there was no way you would go for it, but I was selfish and I wanted you closer so I gave it a shot. I was beyond shocked when you accepted and I took it as my opportunity to get close to you."

He shifted to the right side of my bed so he could take me hand without hurting me. "This isn't how I had planned to ask you. But after seeing you lying still on the ground I can't let another minute go by without telling you how I feel. Hermione, I could easily see myself falling in love with you. Can we please give this relationship a try?"

My throat felt tight. This was all so overwhelming but at the same time my heart was swelling. There was so much that had gone wrong in the last week and with my injuries I could have died without ever knowing the truth. That right there was enough motivation to realize each day is a gift and I need to seize the opportunities before me. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to call Charlie mine. Slowly, so I didn't cause additional pain, I nodded my head.

His answering grin was contagious as he slowly lowered down and planted a feather soft kiss on my lips.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I hope you all have had a lovely Christmas! My apologies as I realized the chapter I posted on Monday didn't post! I meant to post yesterday too but my five year old was a little caught up in the holiday magic and took an extra THREE HOURS to go to bed soooooo there went my mommy time. Tonight, two chapters! We have maybe three or four to go so I am still hoping to finish up this week. Enjoy!

April 27, 2002

It had been two days since I had awoke in the hospital bed. Moving was getting easier and less painful with each application of the burn slave. My bones were fully healed but I still needed to be cautious for another week so I didn't undo the repairs.

Charlie has been an absolute saint since our talk. I don't feel that he is doing it out of guilt, but because he generally wants to be there for me. He took the full week off from work and has been getting up every two hours to apply the burn salve as instructed.

Since coming home we had had ample amount of time to talk about what we want out of life. I was relieved the conversation went as it did and I felt so much better about us as a couple. That was another thing we discussed. As of yesterday, we are officially a couple. We didn't have an official plan on how to tell people, but we figured we wouldn't hide anything and let people come to their own conclusions.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7am. The salve had something in it that made me slightly sleepy so my whole schedule had been off and I hadn't had much energy to do much more than move from the couch to bed and back again.

As I laid in bed debating about getting up a delicious smell wafted into the room. Before I could make the decision to get up the door to the room opened and Charlie walked in carrying a tray.

"Good morning sunshine. I thought you might be hungry." He set down a plate of sweet potato hash and pumpkin juice.

"This looks delicious! How long have you been up?" I began to take small bites and let out a small moan as the flavors burst on my tongue. "This is amazing. Thank you!"

"No problem. I stayed up after your last application an hour ago. Figured you would be hungry soon and I had a few bits of paperwork to do anyways." He tried to shrug is off but I saw the pink tinge his cheeks.

"Well what are you waiting for? Grab a plate and come join me!"

He did and we were eating in bed enjoying the conversation when there was a knock at the door."

Charlie looked at me quizzically. "Were you expecting someone?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of. I haven't spoken to anyone since the team visited me at the hospital."

And it was true. Everyone apart from Daniela had taken a turn to check on me at the hospital. After being reassured that I was awake and on the mend, they agreed to leave me be until my healing was complete and I was back to work.

Charlie set aside his plate and answered the door. I had no idea who it was, but from my bed I could hear a quiet argument. Deciding it wasn't his responsibility to entertain my guest, I too set aside my now empty plate and stiffly made my way to the door.

I was not prepared to see Daniela standing in the doorway, Charlie refusing her entrance.

"What's this all about?" I interrupted their discussion. I didn't appreciate her appearance and the sooner I found out the reason she was here, the sooner she could be gone.

Charlie held his hand up to prevent Daniela from talking. "She claims she is here to apologize, but I'm not sure I believe it. I was just telling her where she could take her apology when you came in."

While I appreciated his effort to protect me, this was something I needed to face so we could properly put it behind us.

"Actually Charlie, I think we should hear her out. Daniela, please come in."

I showed her to the sitting area. Charlie and I took the couch with his hand protectively on mine while the other clutched his wand. Daniela didn't miss either action and sat down nervously across from us.

My gaze was focused and confident. I was determined not to let her make me feel less than I am worth again.

She cleared her throat nervously and began. "Hermione, I owe you a really big apology. Everything I said was intended to make you question your relationship with Charlie. It was clear to me that the two of you had what I had always hoped would develop between Charlie and myself and I was flat out jealous. I wanted to hurt you and I wanted you to screw up in hopes you would get discouraged and leave." Her eyes cast downward as she picked at her fingernails out of nerves.

"What I did was wrong. It was bullying and it led to you not trusting your partner which is imperative in our field. I am the reason you got hurt. I've gone to the director and confessed everything. My portkey leaves in an hour."

Shame rolled off her in waves. I was glad that she admitting to her wrongdoings, but I hadn't expected her to leave.

"I appreciate you coming clean over what you had done. It was wrong and no one should play on another's emotions and insecurities the way you did. However, if you're willing to work through it and promise to never try something like that again, I don't see why you need to leave."

Her eyes shot to mine in shock. "You would honestly continue to work with me after that?" I nodded and her face contorted in confusion before she turned to Charlie. "Charlie, you really lucked out with this one. I didn't believe she was as nice and kind as everyone else said, but clearly I was wrong." She turned her attention back to me. "Hermione, I am truly sorry for the way I treated you and I appreciate your offer. It really is more than I deserve. I knew when I took this position that there were rules regarding coworker conduct. I broke just about all of them in my treatment of you and now I need to face those consequences.

She hesitated for another moment and I saw her sneak a small glance at Charlie. "I think it's time I had a fresh start anyways. If this has taught me anything it's that I need to think through what I want out of life and how I'm going to get it. It's best for me to go."

With that she stood, gave us a small wave and left.

Charlie and I sat there for a few minutes in stunned silence. Finally I broke it.

"Well, we can add that to a list of awkward conversations I hope to never have again. Are there any other ex's you may have that are still harboring hopes for a future together? I'd like to know so I can be prepared."

I had said it in jest, but Charlie's face fell. "Hermione that's not something to joke about. I really care about you and the thought that my past almost killed you is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

His reaction brought me back down a few notches. "You're absolutely right. I shouldn't make light of the situation. She's leaving now though. Do you think we can put this behind us now? I'm just about healed up and can go back to work next week."

"Are you sure you're going to be ready? That was a big fall. I wouldn't hold it against you if you took more time off. Or even if you decided this wasn't the right fit."

Something clicked into place as he spoke. "Charlie, are you trying to kick me off the team? It was a mistake and it won't be repeated. I had a perfect record before that. It's not going to happen again."

His face softened. "I'm not kicking you off the team. I'm just nervous for you. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'm a big girl. I promise I can look after myself. One thing you are going to have to learn in this relationship is that I don't give up easily. You can't hold me back because you're scared. If you do I will end up resenting you and this will never work out between us."

He moved closer to me and took my hand in his. "You're right on all accounts. You can look after yourself and that is something I need to respect. I also need you to accept that I care about you and that I really am scared. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I spent nearly three days while you lay there unconscious. I'm going to trust you, but I am also going to worry about you."

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes as his words sunk in. He had told me he cared before, but it hadn't really sunk in how my accident had affected him. Seeing the fear in his eyes now, I knew I had come to mean a great deal to him and I would need to be more careful.

"Thank you Charlie. I promise not to be reckless and to follow your lead when we're out there. I really do love the work we do and we make a great team.

He nodded. "Now onto less serious topics. Your burn is pretty much healed up and you're off house restrictions tomorrow. I'd like to take you on a date."

His request caused my cheeks to heat but I couldn't help but smile. The butterflies were back and I found myself excited at the request. "That would be lovely."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six."

He gave me a small kiss on the cheek then went to go clean up the breakfast dishes. My smile grew wider. My first official date with Charlie. After all our ups and downs and the interesting path we had taken to each other, I was more than ready for tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

April 28, 2002

Charlie stayed through the night and continued to look after me. At this point I was more than capable of taking care of myself, but he insisted. As of today I only need to use the burn salve in the morning and the evening so a nap was on the schedule for both of us.

The day was very low key. We read, ate, and talked. It was a lot like our time before Daniela stepped in and it felt good to fall back into our previous pattern. The difference now was we were definitely more physical. There was more kissing and affection. Charlie kept worrying over my injuries, but I knew I was fine. The only injury I was still looking after was the burn and really at this point there wasn't even a mark. I just had one more day of the salve as a precaution. Magic is truly a wonderful thing. In the muggle world, I'd probably be dead or at least had several weeks to months of recovery.

Charlie left at five to allow me to get ready for our date. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, only to dress for a night out. I took his advice and took time to make sure my hair fell just so and even applied a little make up. I hadn't packed much in the way of nice clothes, but I did bring the dress I had worn on New Year's Eve. Not wanting to wear a repeat, I performed a couple careful transfigurations. The end result was a beautiful navy dress with small straps on the shoulders. It was fitted on the top and the skirt relaxed a bit without too much of a flare before settling mid-calf. The back was open and it was the perfect combination of modest and flirty. A simple pair of black heels completed the ensemble.

He was prompt and when I answered the door, he was a perfect gentleman. I received a kiss on my hand before he offered his arm and we headed outside the reserve so we could apparate. We had been to the wizarding town nearby on a few occasions and I assumed we would be making another visit to the local pub. It was to my surprise when we passed the pub and entered a building I hadn't noticed before.

Charlie and I approached the counter. "Reservation for Weasley please."

I was a little confused as to when he would have had time to make a reservation, but I simply followed along as we were shown our seats in a secluded corner of the upscale restaurant. Charlie held out my chair as I sat and the waiter poured 2 glasses of elf wine.

The waiter took his leave and I turned to Charlie. "This place is beautiful. When did you have time to set this up?"

He had the nerve to smirk at me and it set my insides on fire. "A true gentleman never reveals his secrets. However, I'm glad you're enjoying it this far. Hopefully you continue to like it. I've asked the chef to prepare a selection of items and they will all be a surprise."

While I normally liked to be in control and have all the knowledge of any given situation, I found that in this case I enjoyed the surprise.

"Well, I appreciate the effort that you've gone through. If the food is as good as the wine, I'm sure it will be a wonderful meal." I took another sip and felt the tips of my ears grow warm. I would have to take it slow so I could keep my head.

"Honestly, I could care less about the food. The company is enough for me." The compliment caused my already flushed cheeks to deepen further. "So tell me Hermione, are you excited to go back to work next week, or are you nervous?"

I thought it over for a minute. "I'm more excited than anything. Not thrilled to be back on a broom since I have never cared for them too much to begin with, but I really do miss the dragons. The hatchlings especially. It hasn't been that long, but I imagine the little ones have grown quite a bit already." I grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I never really thanked you properly for the opportunity to come here. It has changed my life in so many positive ways and I feel a fulfillment and joy that was deeply missing from my life. Honestly I can't imagine doing anything else."

He squeezed back and beamed at me. "I have to admit that I was a bit selfish in asking you to come here, but I am beyond happy that you seem to love it here as much as I do. I never thought I would meet a girl who could see being at the reserve long term. That's part of why I was ok being alone. The dragons are my passion and I don't see how I could ever leave them. Knowing that you are invested in them as much as I am and knowing that you would never pressure me to give them up is a load off."

"I would never ask you to give them up! That would be horrible to ever suggest. I'm sure as our relationship grows we will make the reserve work just fine. Has anyone ever had children here?"

I don't know why the words tumbled out. This was our first date! Why would I bring up children? I was horribly embarrassed and yet Charlie seemed to take it in stride.

"Phil, he is with one of the other teams further down. I don't think you'd have any excuse to have had a long conversation with him, but his wife lives here with him. They have a 12 year old who is at Hogwarts. Phil joined the reserve when he was 5 so he has been here over half his life. There are ways to accommodate it. We have nothing to fear on that front."

I was relieved that Charlie took the comment in stride, but his assurance also caused my heart to beat faster. It seems he had already thought along those lines as well.

Before we could go any further, the food was served. There seemed to be a wide array of options and plates to serve ourselves. I helped myself to some mushroom risotto and garlic roasted Brussel sprouts to start. We took turns sampling the various items and I was impressed they had anything left to surprise us with when the dessert arrived. Charlie explained to me that the fried cookies drizzled with cream and berries was a traditional Romanian dessert and I was anxious to sample it.

To say the food was amazing was an understatement. Charlie and I spent hours just talking and eating. It was incredible to just be out with him and enjoy each other. We had spent so much time together in our homes, but something about being out in public was different. It was announcing to everyone that this was real and it seemed to shift something between us. The spark I had felt when Charlie first kissed me all those months ago was steadily growing and I could feel my need to be closer to him growing by the second.

The check had finally arrived and Charlie paid with a flourish. He escorted me home and we stood outside my front door awkwardly for a moment before he broke the silence. "I had a really great time tonight.

He brushed my hair behind my ear and my pulse began to quicken. I could feel my nerves rushing through my body as we stood there unsure what to do next. After a few beats of silence I realized how stupid this was.

"This is ridiculous." Grabbing the doorknob behind my back I twisted it open. As I pushed myself across the threshold I grabbed hold of Charlie's hand dragging him with me. The door was shut quickly and I took control of the situation. Pinning his back to the door, I placed my mouth on his.

I can't say I had planned on more than a good snog from Charlie tonight, it was after all out first official date, but after months of skirting around our affection, my skin was screaming for his touch.

Charlie seemed as urgent as I felt. We slowly made our way to my bedroom, stopping every few feet to devour one another. My mouth pressed on every inch of his skin that I could reach and my skin sizzled as his hand found my revealed back.

Upon reaching my bed, Charlie laid me down and hovered above me. "Are you sure about this?"

Now was not the time to question this. While I appreciated the sentiment, my body was screaming for his and time was not to be wasted. We had already burned through more than enough getting to know each other to realize this was exactly what I wanted.

"Charlie, please." My voice was breathy and hot and in that moment I didn't even care. It was enough for him as he placed his mouth on mine once again. His hand began to climb up my leg and I surrendered to his touch.

Few words could accurately describe making love to Charlie Weasley. Otherworldly may be most appropriate. When I was a little girl I had dreamed of magic and true love. When I found out I was a witch and that magic truly did exist, I was blown away.

Tonight, I was show just how real magic and love really are. From the moment Charlie entered me, the experience was life changing. Beyond the pleasure, which was greater than I ever thought possible, there was an added feeling that I could have never prepared for. The best I could do to describe it was that our magical cores found each other and as we connected with one another, our magic intertwined. The experience was intense and beautiful and solidified my love of the man I shared the experience with. Tonight, I realized there would never be anyone else for me.

Our magic had sensed it before we did. Perhaps that's why we had got on so well from the start. Maybe that's why the decision to come to the reserve was so easy. I'll never know and frankly I don't care. For now, I am content to soak up the heat and comfort of the man beside me as we both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

December 25, 2002

I awoke early Christmas morning full of reflective thoughts. Mrs. Weasley had decided that since the sleeping arrangements had worked out so well last year, Charlie and I were allowed to share rooms again. She had no idea that we had been living together the last six months.

It hadn't taken long after our first official date for Charlie and I to realize that the feelings between us were different and special. After our first night together, I knew there was more to it than just emotions. I did some research and found that the experience we shared was a form of soul bonding. Our magical cores recognized each other as their other half. It's been an incredible experience and I know that he is it for me.

It has been eight months of pure bliss. Sure we have had a few disagreements, but they have been minor and we usually end up with a stronger solution than what we had come up with separately. I have never in my life been as happy as I am now. The war taught me to cherish life and yet after it was over I still wandered aimlessly unsure of what I had to offer.

Now, with Charlie by my side we have started a whole new branch at the reserve for research. We are discovering new, less stressful medical treatments, safer ways for transport, and just how to better care for our beloved creatures in general. The hatchery has benefited the most as we are seeing a record number of healthy hatchlings. My life has more purpose and meaning that I could have ever imagined.

Charlie himself is having a pronounced effect on my wellbeing. Just being with him is making me feel like a better person. We can laugh, dance, have in depth conversations and debates and at the end of the day, he makes me happier than I ever thought possible. Yes, life is a beautiful thing.

A stirring beside me shook me from my thoughts.

"How long have you been awake?"

I smirked and brushed some hair from his eyes. "A while."

"Care to share what is keeping you from a lovely night's sleep in my uncomfortable childhood bed?"

"Just reflective is all. Are you sure we should be keeping this from them?"

We had made the joint decision that we wouldn't make any announcements upon arrival of our relationship. I had share via owl with Ginny that we are together, but I asked her to keep that between us. The only other in the house who knows is Bill. While we won't be upset if others find out, we didn't want to make a big deal when we arrived a few days ago. Ron was just being welcomed back into the house after spending several months getting sober and working with a mind healer. We didn't want to rock the boat.

Now though, I was second guessing my decision. It felt deceitful and disrespectful to be welcomed into the home of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and not share something like this.

Charlie looked at me thoughtfully. "I think it was a good idea not to come in and say it right away. We are definitely more comfortable around each other than we were last year. I think it was good for them to see us close and happy together before announcing anything. If you're ok with them knowing, I'll think of a way to announce it."

I grinned. Something about telling his family about us made it feel official. While we are on the reserve, it's like we are in our own little bubble. Part of me was afraid that once we came back here that would pop and things would change. It was a relief to know that he was confident in us enough to share with his mother who we both knew would go crazy with the news.

"Thank you Charlie."

Instead of a response, he threaded his strong hand into my hair and pulled my mouth down to his. Since I was half sitting, the change in position forced me to move and straddle his waist. It was apparent just how happy this made him and I couldn't stop my hips from rocking. When his lips touched mine it never failed to send the same intense tingle straight to my core. I had learned to appreciate this feeling as the magic between us and welcome it as it grew the longer we stayed connected.

Things were just starting to get heated when the door opened and we burst apart.

"Oh merlin. You guys are lucky it was me!" Ginny was mock gagging and rubbing her eyes furiously.

I gave a small giggle as my heart slowed from the surprise.

Charlie sat up and glared at his sister. "Not that I don't love seeing you when I'm home, but is there something you needed so urgently that you had to walk in to our room unannounced?"

Ginny composed herself. "Oh yes. Mum wants everyone downstairs to open gifts. Since you were the only two still in bed she was about to come up and wake you. I offered instead and this is the thanks I get!"

I mouthed "thank you" and she winked in my direction. Charlie simply groaned and said, "Tell her to hold her hippogriff and we will be down in a minute."

Ginny left and we were alone once again.

"Ready for Christmas with my crazy family?" I nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

He swatted my behind as I got up to get dressed. We were ready quickly and moved to head downstairs when he stopped and turned around.

"I just forgot one thing. I'll be down in a minute."

Shrugging, I continued making my way down the rickety stairs. Everyone was in a good mood as pastries and tea were passed around. Ginny was right, we were the last to arrive. It must have been later than I thought. There were two seats left on the sofa so I slid in and it was just a minute later that Charlie was seated close beside me.

Mrs. Weasley rose and called everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming together again this holiday season. The greatest gift a mother can have is for her children and grandchildren to all be together under one roof." She eyed Victoire and the new additions courtesy of Fred and George. The twin gene must have been strong in the Weasley family as both had welcomed a set of healthy twin boys two months prior. "Sometimes, especially with a family as large as ours, as the children age families can drift apart. It warms my heart to have us all hear together both happy and healthy. Now, let us begin."

With a flick of her wand the gifts began to distribute themselves to each person. While we had previously taken turns and opened gifts one by one, it was considerably harder now with so many people and the addition of children so we all began to open at once. The atmosphere was joyous as we all pass around our gifts and strained to see what others had received. My heart swelled to be welcomed into such a close family.

As things started to die down, I felt Charlie's hand snake into my own and give a quick squeeze. When I turned to look, the smirk on his face could have rivaled the twins. It only took a second for me to catch on that he had decided now was the perfect time for our announcement.

I could already feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and before I could say anything, he was calling for everyone's attention.

He stood as all eyes turned to him. "If I could just have a second. I know mum already gave the mushy speech of us all being together, but as the odd man out who can't just pop over when I feel like it, the holidays are an extra special opportunity to share and be with family. There is so much that happens throughout the year that doesn't get the recognition it deserves due to distance and that isn't always fair. This is why I wanted to take this time to share with you an important development in my life. Once upon a time, I actually shared mum's fear that I would forever be a bachelor. At one point, I thought it was funny. I even considered dressing a baby dragon in a onesie and bringing it home for the holidays one year as a joke."

A few chuckles emitted from around the room, but I was watching Mrs. Weasley intently. One hand was tightly gripping Mr. Weasley's and the other was covering her mouth. Whether the reaction was in fear or hope, I wasn't quite sure yet. Charlie took a minute to pause and chuckle at his own joke before continuing.

"Well, thankfully we were both wrong. You see, one year ago a lovely woman took a chance that forever changed my life. It started a series of events that lead to us being close and forming the type of loving relationship I had always thought was out of reach for someone like me. She proved me wrong and has spent the last eight months showing me how wonderful love can be. I know I will never find a woman as kind, caring, funny, and loving as her and I don't intend to ever take that for granted."

At this he turned to me and offered his hand to help me up. There were a few gasps as I stood and Charlie proceeded to get down on one knee. It was my turn for my hand to rise to my mouth as I couldn't quite believe what was happening. His words and current stance were sinking in and the tears began to fall.

"Hermione Granger, you took a chance last year on this date and agreed to completely upturn your life when I asked you to come work with me. This year, I am asking a different question. You have given my life a new meaning and a level of happiness I never thought possible. Will you marry me?"

My throat was tight as I fought back tears so I simply nodded my reply. The room broke into stunned cheers as Charlie produced a small velvet pouch from his pocket and emptied a ring into his palm. Taking my left hand he placed the delicate diamond ring on my finger. Rising, he took my cheek in his palm and gave me a soft kiss.

My head was spinning as everything happened so fast and I was passed from one Weasley to another in bone crushing hugs. At last I was face to face with Ron. His reaction made me the most nervous after what had happened last year, but I was surprised when he simply embraced me.

"It's a shock, but I can't deny that you are glowing with a happiness I have never seen from you before. Congratulations."

And just like that I was in tears. Life would have gone on without Ron's acceptance, but with everything we had been through together his words meant more than I could explain.

Across the room my eyes met Charlie and through the tears now escaping down my cheeks, I smiled. This man had sat and listened to me vent just one year ago about my unhappiness with life and the loneliness I felt. Now, here I was with a heart full of joy. I had a family, not just with the Weasleys, but at the reserve to. Also, I had a job that I loved and looked forward to each day. Most importantly I had unexpectedly found my soul mate and I couldn't wait to officially be his wife.

I had ended last year hoping that 2002 would be a year of positive changes and happiness. Looking at Charlie, I realized I had got more than I could have ever dreamed of.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

December 25, 2004

I rolled over once again trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my lower back. Charlie's old bed at The Burrow really had been small before, but with the two of us sharing and my added weight, there was just no getting comfortable. My tossing and turning must have woken my now husband.

"Are you ok love? You seemed fine here last night."

Now that he mentioned it, I had slept like a baby last night. No easy feat when one is nine months pregnant. I was trying to remember if I had slept funny when the pain hit again and before I could stop it a hiss escaped through my teeth.

Charlie's expression changed and the pieces fell into place. "Mione love, its only 2am and everyone is still sleeping. I'll write a quick note and we can escape to St. Mungo's before they wake."

It took me a second to catch on. "I don't know. They could just be Braxton hicks again. I'd hate to be sent home again."

Just last week we had arrived at the hospital, bag in tow and ready to have this baby only to be sent home disappointed. At this point in the pregnancy, I don't think I could handle a repeat of that night.

"I've been awake longer than you realize. You're contractions have been coming every five minutes for the last half hour. It's time to go."

I hadn't realized I had been that obvious about the discomfort or that the sharp pain had been happening so frequently. Slumping my shoulders at his information I had no choice but to agree it was time to go.

We quietly made out way down the stairs after Charlie left a note on the desk in our room. Stopping to pause only once as another contraction hit, we left through the floo as I desperately hoped we would not be returning with empty arms.

Our experience this time was much different than the first. Apparently my labor had progressed quite a bit in the few hours' sleep I had been able to get and by the time we were meeting with a healer, I began to push. The experience was far from easy, but hey, I tame dragons for a living. What's pushing a child out in comparison? Ok, just kidding. My body was on fire as I screamed and sweat while I pushed, clenching Charlie's hand for support.

It seemed like the pain would be never ending, when finally there was relief followed by the soft sweet sound of our baby girl's first cry. They placed our little curly haired red head on my chest and the tears flowed. Charlie was by my side the entire time whispering words of love and encouragement and staring in awe at our new little bundle.

When the nurses left and it was just the three of us, Charlie finally spoke. "She's perfect in every way, just like her mum. It's kind of fitting though, isn't it?" I looked at him quizzically as I willed my exhausted brain to work. "December 25th is kind of our day."

A smile instantly broke free on my face. There was so much truth in that statement. Three years ago, I said yes to Charlie's proposal to join his team at the reserve. Two years ago, I said yes to his proposal of a different kind as he asked me to marry him. And just one year ago, I said yes to ministry official when I was asked if I agreed to our vows for the binding ceremony in the quiet garden of the Burrow. Today, I was saying yes to another adventure. Parenthood.

It was hard to wrap my head around this moment. Years ago I was fighting a war. I wanted a life where my blood status didn't matter. Where I wouldn't have to hide in fear of being tortured and killed. I fought for a future where I could be happy. When that didn't happen after the war and everyone else was moving on I had started to lose hope. Now, this room was overflowing with love and happiness. It brought tears to my eyes.

"I suppose you're right. I still can't believe she is here. She's even more prefect than I could have ever imagined."

"Yes, she is. She's going to grow up strong and smart like her mother and fearless like her father. She will be unstoppable. Welcome to the world Amelia Jade."

A/N: And they all lived happily ever after! Thank you to everyone who has followed along. This is the fastest I have ever written a story start to finish. I usually write it, rewrite, leave it for a bit, then come back to it, change a bunch of stuff and repeat. It was kind of nice to be publishing daily to keep from over thinking things. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
